Jurassic Island: Carnotaurus
by SeaBass15
Summary: This is based off of my YouTube series named "Jurassic Island". This is a spin-off story about one of my series' most popular dinosaur characters, Alibi, a female Carnotaurus. This story will detail her early life and possibly beyond. Jurassic Park and all of its canon are counted as canon in this fanfiction and my YouTube series.
1. Jungle Terrors

**Some quick info on this new story. In case you didn't know, this is an origin story for a popular character of mine, Alibi, the Carnotaurus. This character is from my YouTube series called, "Jurassic Island" (Which takes place in the Jurassic Park Universe). She appears in Season Two, episodes one (Not named), two (first official appearance), three and four. Here is my youtube channel if you all want to check it out watch?v=45uvlH8LE8k &list=PL4uX4E8cDJW9HhdTTW631jfX0l9t-drkW. I'm making this story to explain her origins and hopefully beyond that. I hope you enjoy!**

A bright ray of sunlight surged through the jungle canopy. It lit up a small clearing in the jungle. Grass, ferns, flowers and a fallen log occupy the clearing. Various creatures also occupy this clearing, parrots are perched in the trees, many mammals, such as Howler Monkeys swing in the trees above, poisonous frogs bathe in the sunlight and Leafcutter Ants are busy at work, collecting leaves for their colony. However, watching this scene is a small, two horned predator.

This two horned predator is named Alibi. She is a Carnotaurus, a fearsome Abelisaurid from South America. Alibi is only two months old, however, she is already exploring the environment around her nest. The nest, where she was born, is close by, but this is the farthest she has ventured out. The nest is a very safe place for her and all her siblings, but the outside world is unknown to her. Unknown creatures roam outside of their safe haven, some of them are just as dangerous as her parents. So far, she hasn't had the pleasure of meeting any of these creatures.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap from behind. Coming out of the thick jungle brush were her three siblings. A dark red male came running out of the jungle, his name is Buck, he is the so-called alpha of the group. Buck is the most aggressive of them, he will often bully Alibi and her other siblings. Following closely behind Buck is another red Carnotaurus, although his red coloration is much lighter. His name is Dax, he is the runt of the litter. Lastly, is Magna, the second female in the group. She has a white coloration, similar to Alibi. Of all the siblings, Magna is the closest to Alibi.

The four of them stand at the edge of the clearing, observing the native fauna of the island. With a sudden jolt of energy, Buck, the wildest of the bunch, makes a bee-line towards the pond at the center of the clearing. Alibi's other siblings follow suit. The native animals scurry away, the monkeys in the trees swing deeper into the jungle and the parrots take off into the air. The three siblings go into the shallow pond, causing water to splash up into the air. Alibi soon joins them in their escapades. Why hadn't they gone to this place earlier? It was practically a paradise for any dinosaur. The clearing is full of lush vegetation, a fallen log occupied the middle of the clearing and a shallow pond was nearby too.

While they waded through the shallow pond, Dax had caught a small fish. The fish was writhing in his mouth, desperately trying to escape. His teeth sunk into the scaly skin of the fish, a stream of blood dripped down from the bite mark. None of them had actually killed anything before, but it was even more surprising coming from Dax.

Out of the Corner of Alibi's eye, the figure of Buck hastily made his way towards Dax. Buck's two horns rammed into Dax's side, catching the smaller dinosaur by surprise. Dax's whole body shifted to one side and he collapsed onto the bank of the pond. The fish dropped out of his mouth and back into the water, the fish was already dead, so it floated on the surface of the water. The dark red Carnotaurus wasted no time, he quickly picked up the corpse and held it in his mouth.

Buck stood triumphantly over his much weaker sibling. The siblings often had intense rivalries, the sisters, Alibi and Magna were usually together on everything and often faced off against the two males, but Dax and Buck had the most intense rivalry of them all. Often times, they would steal food from each other and quarrels among the two were a common sight. Since Dax was the runt, he lost most of the time. So, it wasn't a surprise for Alibi when all of this happened.

Buck quickly spun around to carry his prize back to his perch, which was by the fallen log. However, as expected, Dax didn't plan on giving up so easily. Dax sprung back up from his fallen state, and repositioned himself into a charging stance, to which Buck was unaware of. Ready to make his move, the runt launched his body towards Buck. At the last minute, Buck turned his head and eyed Dax, but it was too late. Dax's mandibles latched onto Buck's tail, causing Buck to instantaneously cry out in pain. The little Carnotaurus tightened his grip, but Buck dislodged his tail from the little dinosaur's mouth. With his tail free, Buck immediately did an about-face, in order to size up Dax. Both of them started to slowly circle each other, seeing who would strike first. Once again, the runt lunged at Buck, however, this was a mistake. Dax charged at full speed towards Buck, probably hoping to hit him with his horns. As Dax ran at full speed, Buck shifted his feet and his entire body to the right side, ensuring that Dax would run right past. Sure enough, once Buck shifted position, the runt ran right past him and immediately lost his balance, as he probably didn't expect such a sudden movement like that. Dax soon lost his balance, he collapsed onto the ground. Taking advantage of his weakened state, Buck, as if he were a cobra, suddenly bit down on Dax's neck at lightning speed. The red male held his bite on Dax, until the smaller dinosaur started to cry out in pain. He slowly let go, he stood over his beaten opponent for a few seconds, in order to confirm that Dax was actually beaten. With that, he walked away and grabbed the fish he had stolen from Dax.

Alibi had witnessed their many fights, but this was the most brutal fight they had so far. Dax limped back to the edge of the pond, while Buck rested near the fallen log, eating the fish. Alibi turned her head away from the scene. She immediately spotted Magna. Magna was looking up one of the tall jungle trees. Alibi couldn't tell what she was seeing, but there was definitely something rustling the leaves up there. Suddenly, an orange colored creature swung from one tree to the next, using vines. The furry animal grabbed a large fruit, a mango and began to chew on the fruits skin, once the skin had been disposed of, the animal began to eat the orange interior of the fruit. As it ate, the juices of the fruit dripped everywhere, including some of it falling onto Alibi's nose. As this creature delighted itself with this juicy mango, more of its kind joined him. Some of them, instead of eating the mangos, started to pick on each other's backs. They would pull something out of the fur and then eat it. They also began to make howling noises, and it was really loud, their noises were quite annoying. Now, Alibi remembered what these creatures were, they were Howler Monkeys. It was quite common to hear their noises at sunset or even far into the night, it made the sounds of the jungle even more diverse.

However, Alibi and Magna's interest in the monkeys soon waned and they once again were exploring the small clearing. They spent the next half hour playfully fighting each other, it was nothing like the fight that had occurred earlier. After that, they grew a bit bored. Buck was still eating his fish, although most of it was gone, so now he was just gnawing on the remains of the fish. Dax was settled underneath a fern, he was still visibly sore from his earlier altercation. Overall, nothing much was happening now.

However, something caught Alibi's eye. A Dragonfly was perched on the fallen log, which was a mere three meters away. Alibi was hungry, so was Magna. Although a Dragonfly wouldn't be much of a meal, it would certainly be fun to chase the flying insect. Father was currently out of the jungle, he is out hunting for them, he usually brought back the carcass of a Gallimimus. Father would usually go out beyond the jungle to do his hunting. Alibi didn't have a clue what the outside world looked like, all she knew was that the jungle is the heart of the island. However, this Dragonfly would be a small snack before the main course of Gallimimus arrived.

However, before Alibi could even make a move, Dax came out of nowhere and shot up into the air, attempting to pounce onto the Dragonfly with his feet. The Dragonfly hastily flew up into the air, causing Dax to skid off of the log and into the mud. Now, it was on. Alibi wasn't going to let Dax or Magna steal her prey.

With quick agility, Alibi sprinted off after the Dragonfly. Magna, followed suit and Dax struggled to get up and out of the mud.

Alibi was close behind the Dragonfly, but every time she thought she'd snatch the insect, it always eluded her. No matter how many times she hopped up into the air to snatch the Dragonfly with her teeth, it would always escape. Magna had also attempted to catch it as well, but her results were the same. And Dax was close behind, but he couldn't catch up to them. The Dragonfly eventually perched itself on a fern. Maybe this would be Alibi's opportunity to catch the Dragonfly.

However, Dax, without any coordination, crashed into the fern bush. Once again, the Dragonfly took off, this time flying into the depths of the jungle. Alibi scolded Dax for his brashness by biting him on the snout. Now the Dragonfly was in the jungle. Alibi and Magna hastily made chase, with Dax following close behind.

After chasing the Dragonfly, for what seemed to be for ages, Alibi finally caught up to it. She came to a grinding halt once she saw it, it had landed on the side of a jungle tree, it was perfectly still. Magna and Dax quickly arrived on the scene, stopping right behind Alibi. As Alibi prepared to pounce on the Dragonfly, she sensed another presence in the jungle. The Dragonfly abruptly flew off, it ascended up into the canopy and it was lost from their sight. Something besides Alibi, Magna and Dax had scared off the insect.

She took another whiff of the air, at first, she thought it was Dax, but this was a completely new scent. Alibi felt the eyes of a different creature stalking them. Another whiff of the air revealed that whatever this creature was, it was getting closer. None of the siblings had any real experience with actual danger, since they had been sheltered in their nest for most of their life. She could not tell whether this new creature was a threat or not.

Suddenly, the bushes around them rustled and they heard a high-pitched hooting like noise. However, Alibi picked up a heavier scent, there were definitely more than one of these creatures stalking them. She could hear the twigs being snapped as these creatures came closer. Alibi and Magna huddled closer together, hoping that they could deter whatever these things were by staying close.

Then, they saw it. It revealed itself by poking its head out from behind a tree. This was definitely a dinosaur, but one they'd never seen before. The creature finally revealed its whole body to them by fully stepping out. It had a vivid color pattern, with purple being the main pattern. It had long arms, with sharp claws. Its jaws were packed full of sharp teeth. The whole body of the creature was slender. However, the most prominent feature of this dinosaur were the two crests that were on top of its head.

Two more of the creatures also stepped out of the jungle, this time, they had a green color pattern with a primarily dark green skin with hints of red, yellow and some white stripes. The leader of them, the vivid one, tilted its head slightly, as if he were curious about the youngsters. All three dinosaurs were much larger than Alibi and her siblings, these new creatures probably stood five feet tall.

Without warning, the vivid dinosaur opened up a pair of frills, causing a hissing sound. Suddenly, it spit a blackish goo onto Dax. Some of it almost hit Alibi, but she was able to dodge it. The vivid dinosaur then charged at them, and his two cohorts soon followed suit. Alibi and Magna scrambled to their feet and sprinted as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Alibi looked back, and to her horror, the vivid dinosaur latched onto Dax with his jaws. Dax shrieked in pain and struggled to escape the dinosaur's grip on him. However, it was futile, the vivid dinosaur soon started to shake Dax around in his mouth violently. The sound of bone breaking and his cries echoed throughout the jungle. Finally, the vivid dinosaur dropped Dax on the ground and promptly broke his neck.

Soon, the two other predators were chasing after Alibi and Magna. They were running furiously for their lives. Up a head, there was a log they'd have to jump over. Magna jumped up into the air, her two feet touching the log and then going back down onto the ground, she continued to run. However, as Alibi jumped over, she lost her footing and fell flat onto the ground. Alibi was able to hastily recover, she got back onto her feet as one the predators was almost in biting range.

Finally, she saw the clearing, the rays of sunshine basked the whole clearing with light, unlike the deep jungle. Her body was quickly becoming fatigued from all the running, but if she wanted to survive, she needed to make it to that clearing. Up ahead, she could see Magna break through the brush and enter the clearing. And behind her, she could see the two predators mere meters away from sinking their teeth into her flesh. She mustered her remaining strength and went as fast as she could.

Finally, she broke out of the jungle, just in time too, because the two carnivores were following close behind. In front of her, she saw Buck, who was confused as to what was going on and Magna was standing behind him, cowering in fear. Alibi came to a complete stop and got behind her two remaining siblings. The two predatory dinosaurs also came to a halt. Even though they were still chicks, they could still pack a good bite onto one of these guys, especially Buck.

Having surrounded them, the two predators began to circle them, searching for any weak spots. They hissed and growled violently at them, hoping to intimidate them, which was working for the most part. However, Buck stood tall, he acted as if he wasn't scared of these lethal killing machines. Buck attempted to roar furiously at the two intruders, but only a soft squeak escaped his mouth. He wasn't old enough for roaring yet, but once this happened, he backed down, knowing that he wouldn't be a match for these guys anyways. They were done for now, any moment and these two would pounce on all three of them.

All of the sudden, one of the predators lifts her head, she smells the air. Her eyes go wide for a second and then she starts communicating with her partner through a series of high-pitched hoots and whimpers. They look at each other, Alibi can tell that they sense a new threat in the area. All three of the siblings also pick up the scent, and this time, they recognize it.

At the opposite end of the clearing, a large carnivorous dinosaur bursts through the thick jungle. She roars at the top of her lungs and makes a bee-line for the siblings and their attackers. The two smaller carnivores immediately flee back into the jungle, they are no match for this dinosaur. The large dinosaur comes to a stop, she lowers her head down. Alibi recognizes who this is, its Mother.

Their Mother inspects them to make sure that they are all alright. However, she notices that one of her offspring is missing. Alibi, unfortunately witnessed her brother's death at the hand of those creatures, which turned out to be a pack of Dilophosaurus. Their Mother doesn't have time for grieving, she signals her kin to follow her back to the nest.

Alibi and her remaining siblings follow their mother back to the Carnotaurus nest. She takes one last look at the clearing before heading back to the nest.


	2. The Nest

Alibi slowly opened her eyes. However, she struggled to open her eyes, as a bright light hit her face. Finally, after adjusting to the light, she stood up. The sun was rising, its yellow shine peaking over the jungle trees and sending rays of sunlight into the nesting area.

As night turned to day, the activity of the jungle began to intensify with noise. The chirps and caws of birds echoed throughout the whole jungle, some calls she recognized as being from parrots. Howling from the Howler Monkeys was also clear, their noises were the most annoying. Various sounds of other creatures also echoed throughout, some were obviously from other dinosaur species, species that Alibi didn't recognize, probably because she has never ventured out into the wider world.

The jungle noises weren't the only things that caught her attention. Up above her, the sky was mostly clear, with a few scattered clouds. However, what caught her attention the most were the numerous creatures flying above. Some she recognized as Seagulls, a common sight on the island and in this area, considering that their nest was actually very close to the ocean. A few parrots and some smaller birds were also in the sky. However, they were all eclipsed by the much larger winged creature in the sky. This creature is the Pteranodon, a massive winged reptile that dominated the skies and lived around their island and as well as Isla Sorna, the neighboring island. There were several Pteranodon in the sky, probably hunting for fish in the Pacific Ocean.

Alibi lowered her head to observe her initial surroundings. Right next to her, was a sleeping Magna. She was curled up in the fetal position. She was making some whimpering sounds and her nose was twitching, probably having a nightmare. Alibi decided to nudge her sister awake, she carefully touched her sister's snout with her own, moving her head a few inches. This didn't wake her up, so Alibi lightheartedly bit her sister on the snout. With that, Magna jumped up in surprise. At first, she seemed perplexed, but after a few seconds, she recognized Alibi.

Alibi turned around, seeing that her job was done. However, she felt a minor shove from her left side. Alibi slightly turned her head, it seemed that Magna had pushed her. Without hesitation, Alibi whipped her tail around, hitting Magna in the face. Her sister fell to the ground, playfully of course.

With that, Alibi walked closer to the center of the nest site. Magna quickly recovered and followed closely. As they approached the center of the next, Alibi observed that Buck was sleeping underneath a nearby overhanging rock. He was sprawled out, in what looked like a comfortable position. Next to Buck was the leg bone of a baby boar he had killed a few days ago. Buck had become quite the hunter, he was the only one, so far, that could successfully hunt small animals. Alibi and Magna completely relied on Mother and Father's kills. Although, Alibi and Magna were working on their hunting skills, by practicing on insects or lizards.

At the very center of the nest was their sleeping Mother. She had a white coloration and she was a very large Carnotaurus. They adored their mother, especially because she was always at the nest with them, while Father usually went out hunting. As a result, they had a closer connection and bond with their mother. They saw her as their ultimate guardian. Father was also their guardian, but he wasn't around much, instead, he either went out to hunt, patrolled their jungle home or was resting in a separate area. Overall, Father was more distant, but he still cared for them, especially because he supplied most of their food.

As usual, Father was no where to be seen, he probably went out hunting before they woke up. He usually brought back a juvenile Gallimimus or an Archaeornithomimus. These dinosaurs were small, compared to the other herbivorous dinosaur species on the island. However, these two species were easier to carry back to the next, Gallimimus was also quite abundant on the island. Although, Archaeornithomimus was a much rarer creature, so it wasn't as commonly eaten by the family.

Alibi and Magna began to gravitate away from the center of the nest and they wandered closer to the edge, where the jungle met their nest. It had been two months since the incident, the incident that caused Dax's death and petrified all of the siblings. Since then, they have learned their lesson. They no longer ventured out towards the clearing, they strictly stayed in the nest. They even made a border, of sorts. There was a large tree located at the edge of their nest, they never go beyond that tree, beyond that tree was the clearing and beyond the clearing was where the incident had occurred.

They also came to know the vivid Dilophosaurus as Dilo, who seemed to be the leader of the Dilophosaurus pack that chased them. Luckily, they hadn't encountered him or his cohorts, which greatly relieved all of them. Plus, they had the protection of their parents. When the Dilophosaurus caught sight of their mother, they fled in terror.

As Alibi was reminiscing about the incident, they both heard a low yawn. They looked back, Buck was awake. Since Dax's death, Buck had become more aggressive towards the sisters. The family no longer had a runt to bully anymore, so now, Buck bullied both Alibi and Magna. He was considerably larger than both of the sisters, but Alibi and Magna had each other, so if one of them got pushed around, the other would come to aid the other sister.

Buck slowly strode over towards the sisters, it seemed like he was also observing the surrounding environment. Both sisters got into a defensive stance, just incase he decided to make an aggressive move. However, he didn't, he just strolled on past. Usually, Buck would wake up first and would aggressively bite at the sisters, unlike Alibi, who would playfully bite or nudge Magna to wake her up.

Buck wandered over to the big tree, taking a quick lungful of the air. He had become more paranoid since the incident, so every time Buck woke up, he would search for any scent in the air that would lead him to believe that danger was close. On the other hand, the sisters didn't really take such precautions because they trusted their mother to sense any danger, plus they felt safe in the nest. After doing his daily analysis, Buck turned back towards the sisters. He stretched his body up into the air, standing into the air on his tip toes. He made a low growl directed to the sisters. From Alibi's viewpoint, Buck was now twice as tall and his low growls slightly intimidated her. He then transitioned back to his normal state and walked away. Although Buck did intimidate her and Magna, it was only to a certain point. She knew he was trying to play the tough guy, plus Magna would always back her up if she got into a fight with Buck.

As Buck went back to his previous sleeping spot, their mother awoke. She suddenly stood up and shook head. Looking around for her chicks, the large female Carnotaurus spotted Buck first. She nudged him a bit and sniffed him, she compassionately rubbed her massive head against Buck's small body. Then, she laid her eyes on the sisters. Their mother moved over to their position. She sniffed both Magna and Alibi.

Mother soon lifted her head back up to her level. She searched the nest site for Father, but only found a pile of dung left behind by him, located near the edge of the nest. She then elevated her head to a higher position and began to call for him through a series of very loud roars, grumbles and hoots. She then stopped her calls. After a minute a silence, they finally heard a reply, their father had responded back, calling back in the same manner, but in a deeper vocalization than Mother's calls.

He is definitely nearby, probably less than a kilometer away. With that, their mother felt satisfied and laid back down, she closed her eyes, but reopened them moments later. She seemed to be contemplating between sleep or watching her chicks. After some consideration, she decides to stay awake.

Knowing that Father was going to arrive soon, all the siblings gathered at the center of the nest. They all usually did this when they were expecting food. Although, Father wasn't always successful in his hunts, the siblings were still energized, nonetheless. Gallimimus was especially a good treat for them, although they hadn't really eaten a variety of dinosaurs yet. All the siblings began to wait impatiently at the nest.

 **Five minutes later…**

Even though it had only been a short time, the siblings were starting to get rowdy and antsy. Their last meal had kept them full for a while and lasted them for about a week, but now, they were starving for more meat.

Suddenly, they heard thunderous footsteps approaching from the north. A large, dark red, male Carnotaurus revealed itself at the jungle's edge. He's around thirty-two feet long, which is a considerably abnormal length for a Carnotaurus. His eyes were a yellowish color and his two horns were more elongated and piercing than Mother's. Sharp teeth protruded from his top jaw and his nostrils were flaring. This was Father.

If they hadn't been his chicks, they surely would've been intimidated, but they had grown used to his sight. In his mouth, he held in a tight grip, the carcass of an Archaeornithomimus. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between it and Gallimimus, but a dead giveaway was its flamboyant, vivid color pattern and its small size, as Archaeornithomimus are much more miniscule compared to the Gallimimus.

As Alibi and her two peers started whining for their food, Father made his way towards the center of the nest, although without any urgency in mind. He stopped in front of the siblings, dangling the carcass above them. Buck, eager to get the first bite, shot up into the air. He almost bit into the dead dinosaur's leg, but Father quickly lifted the corpse higher up, ensuring that Buck would miss, he probably did it on purpose. After Buck missed his bite, he began to whine, which progressively turned to growls and then attempted roars, but he was still too young for roaring. Alibi and Magna, although eager for the flesh, attempted to wait patiently for Father to give them the carcass.

Finally, Father released the corpse from his deathly clasp on the deceased dinosaur. The corpse fell right in front of all three of them. Without much thought for them, Father wandered off again, probably going out on a patrol of the territory. However, Mother also stood up and accompanied Father into the jungle. Occasionally, Mother would also patrol and hunt with Father. She felt that the siblings were safe enough in the nest without her supervision. The reason for this being that Father often marked the territory, whether it was dung or urine, it didn't really matter, it would deter other carnivorous dinosaurs and even other Carnotaurus.

With both of their parents gone, Alibi and Magna prepared to dig in! As they were about to descend onto the carcass with their razor-sharp teeth, Buck leaped in front of them. He blocked their path to the deceased Archaeornithomimus and he growled fiercely at them. He stood in an upright posture, in order to show his dominance. His eyes were practically filled with dominance. He took a step closer, this time with a gruff growl. As he made his way forward, both Alibi and Magna stepped back until they were at least two meters away from the carcass.

Once they were far away, Buck turned around and began to feast on the carcass. He ravenously tore open the contents of the stomach. Blood splattered onto the dusty ground and formed a small pool. Eventually, Buck was able to rip the intestines out. He gorged on the carcass for at least the next hour.

 **One hour later…**

After Buck had eaten his fill, the sisters waited a few minutes in order to confirm his lethargic state. Once they were sure he was asleep, they approached the carcass slowly, so they wouldn't wake up their ill-tempered brother. They reached what was left of the corpse and began to gorge themselves. There was still quite a lot of the carcass left, but Buck had eaten most of the tasty parts.

Filling their stomachs full of meat, Alibi and Magna left the carcass and sat down near the large tree that marked the nest border. Although, they had been denied the most rewarding parts of the body, they still felt satisfied with their meal. Looking one last time at the sky, Alibi lowered her head and closed her eyes.


	3. Crimson Lake

The entire Carnotaurus family was slowly making their way through the thick jungle interior. Fallen branches, muddy ground and plenty of vegetation were obstacles to the Carnotaurus, more specifically towards the three siblings, since they were still very petite. It had recently rained, which made the terrain extremely muddy. Some areas of mud went up to Alibi's ankles, making it problematic to move. Her other siblings weren't fairing any better either, they kept on struggling to walk.

In front of them, their parents had no problem with the mud. It was like a walk in the park for them. Mother looked back at Alibi, Magna and Buck, all struggling to keep up with her. The two parents briefly stopped for a moment to let the chicks catch up. Alibi managed to make it to a sound part of the ground, while Magna was close behind. Buck, on the other hand, was struggling greatly to escape his muddy confines.

Having enough of it, Mother leaned over Buck and lightly pulled him out of the sludge with her mouth. She set Buck right next to the sisters. With that debacle over with, the parents continued their forward march. Out of the mud, all the siblings hurried over to get behind Mother.

Now, they were close behind Mother, staying in a tight formation. Up above them, they could see Mother's tail swaying up and down. It was sort of mesmerizing, but Alibi snapped out of it when she remembered why they were going on this trip. Their parents had decided to take them to the local lake, which was connected to the ocean by a river. This would be their first official exposure to the outside world. Technically, the lake resided in the jungle, but it was quite different compared to their home and surrounding territories like the clearing. According to Mother, many dinosaur species came to this lake to rehydrate. Not only was this a place for water, but it was common to see herds of dinosaurs socializing by the water's edge. Although there would be various herbivorous dinosaur species at the watering hole, they weren't going there to hunt, a hunting trip for the chicks would probably occur at a later date. Instead, they were just going there to refresh and to expose the Alibi, Magna and Buck to the outside world.

This truly made Alibi enthusiastic about the trip, she was eager to see and learn about the various dinosaur species. Magna shared an identical feeling, while Buck just wanted to hunt and kill which was not surprising, considering his personality.

As they made their way to the lake, the noises of many different dinosaur species came into hearing. Honks, grunts, and serene calls were being made by these dinosaurs, it certainly sounded like a large gathering.

Up ahead, they were approaching a low ridge. There was nothing notable about it besides a few ferns and a palm tree. However, she could tell that the noises of the dinosaur's were coming from the other side of the ridge. Their parents reached the top of the small ridge. Alibi, Magna and Buck quickly followed behind. Then, they saw everything.

It was amazing. Dozens of dinosaurs were gathered at the lake. Some socializing, others eating, or drinking. Various dinosaur species were everywhere. There was the Maiasaura, a hadrosaurid dinosaur. This creature had a large beak on the end of its mouth, it had long and strong back legs, while its front legs were much shorter. It had a unique skin pattern, with mostly grey, with white stripes. Alibi also noticed that this dinosaur was quadrupedal and bipedal. She noticed this when she observed one of the Maiasaura run with its two hindlegs. The next new dinosaur she noticed were a couple of Sinoceratops. This dinosaur looked the most intimidating, yet was also the most beautiful, at least in Alibi's eyes. The Sinoceratops had a single horn at the front of its face, it also had various knobs and smaller horns atop its frill. Its frill was also unique, it had a white and orange color pattern on its frill, which was completely surrounded by the primarily green color of the animal. In addition, two holes were also present in the Sinoceratops' frill. There were only two of them, Alibi made the assumption that these two were probably mates. Next, on the other side of the lake, near the connecting river, was an Ankylosaurus. It had a bland grey skin, but it made up for its lack of color by having heavy armor. The Ankylosaurus was a low-lying dinosaur which is covered in osteoderms and armor. However, its most notorious feature was the club located at the end of its tail. Apparently, getting hit by the club meant death or at least severe injury. Near the Ankylosaurus was a very similar dinosaur, the Polacanthus. It looked similar to the Ankylosaurus, but there were a few notable differences. For one, Polacanthus didn't have a club on its tail and it was much smaller. In addition, it also had a row of spikes going down its side and tail. Osteoderms also covered its hips and it had a small head, compared to most other dinosaurs. Closer to the Carnotaurus family, they observed a flock of Gallimimus, which Alibi was already familiar with.

The family soon made their way from the ridge down to the water's edge. All around them, different dinosaurs milled about. The Maiasaura were in a massive herd, there were at least a dozen of them. The Maiasaura had gathered by the water, drinking together. She noticed that there were also some baby Maiasaura, similar in size to Alibi. They were all in the middle of the herd, which she assumed was to protect the babies from predators like Alibi's family. Nearby, the Gallimimus were flocking, this basically meant they were running in formation. Some individual Gallimimus, who weren't participating, were drinking the lake's water. The Ankylosaurus and Polacanthus seemed to be minding their own business. Both dinosaurs were actively avoiding contact with any of the other herbivorous dinosaurs, so they kept themselves closer to the river. Last of all, the Sinoceratops couple began to leave the area, they wandered back into the jungle, going back to where ever they lived.

As soon as they reached the water, Mother and Father immediately took large gulps of water. They were parched, they had other water sources closer to home, such as the small pond in the clearing, but the lake water here was less murky and was unexpectedly clear. As their parents finished their prolonged drinking, they sat at the bank of the lake. Alibi and her two siblings headed towards the water. All of them started to guzzle down the fresh water. Their parents were right, this water did taste better. There was a lot less dirt, minerals, insects and vegetation in this water.

After finishing their drink, they were allowed to explore the lake area, although they had to stay within view of their parents. So, Alibi, Magna and Buck decided to head around the lake, towards the mouth of the river, which emptied into the lake. As they traversed the shoreline of the lake, they passed by the Gallimimus flock. The adults in the flock weren't intimidated by the siblings, but the baby Gallimimus backed up behind their parents. However, Alibi and her comrades weren't going to risk attacking some baby Gallimimus, especially since the adults were all surrounding the younglings. They ignored the Gallimimus and kept moving.

As they were walking, Alibi couldn't help, but notice a large protrusion coming out of the ground. She signaled her two siblings to stop, but only Magna did. She came over and they both observed what they had found. Alibi, with her feet, dug some dirt out of the way. It appeared to be a large skull. The skull seemed to belong to some sort of Hadrosaurid or Iguanodontid species. It had a massive hump on top of its skull and had a long row of teeth, made for plant eating. As they parted more of the dirt away, they could see more bones, this was a full skeleton. Alibi's curiosity perked up even further after this discovery. However, Buck was far ahead of them, so they decided to catch up to him, leaving behind the mysterious skeleton.

They finally made it to their destination. All of them turned around and observed the lake from their new perspective. Straight across the lake, they saw their parents resting on the bank, occasionally taking a drink. On their left, they saw the Maiasaura herd, they were still socializing and some them had even gone into the water. Several Seagulls had also landed at the water's edge.

Buck soon went in the opposite direction, trying to find something fun to do. While he did that, Magna had a bone she found near the water. She carried it proudly in her mouth, it was quite small, about a foot long. Magna acted as if she had won a trophy. Alibi, wanting to entertain herself, grabbed onto the other side of the bone with her powerful jaws. They played a game of tug of war. Each sister pulling on one side, in an attempt gain control over the bone.

Suddenly, they heard a low growl from behind, making both of the sisters jump, and letting the bone fall out of both of their jaws. On top of a mound, standing behind was Buck. He was arrogantly standing atop a mound, acting as if he were their king. Of course, Buck would do this, only to show his supposed superiority to the sisters.

Alibi was about to ignore Buck's stance, but then, she saw something move. She could've sworn she saw something move at the end of the mound. At closer inspection, she saw it move again, it looked like a rock, but no, it wasn't. The "rock" twisted around to reveal a head, then, the whole "mound" began to lift up, with Buck still standing on top. Four legs emerged from the mud and raised up.

This "mound" was actually a Polacanthus that had been wallowing in the mud. It looked around perplexed as to what was going on. Then, it spotted Alibi and Magna. Buck began to panic as he was now on top of a dinosaur many times his own size. Now, the Polacanthus was angered and he began to violently shake his back, in order to get Buck off. Buck hastily made his way from the dinosaur's back, down to its tail. He then hopped off as the Polacanthus was about to whip its tail around. Even though it didn't have a club like the Ankylosaurus, its tail could still pack a powerful punch. Alibi and Magna quickly dodged the incoming tail. The Polacanthus quickly got into a defensive position. It made a low grumble directed towards all of the siblings. Alibi, Magna and Buck backtracked towards the water, they had no where to go.

However, they heard a loud roar echo throughout the area and heavy footsteps quickly approached their position. To their right, Mother was approaching at a fast pace, baring her teeth. The Polacanthus, seeing this, quickly backed up and curled up, making sure that its osteoderms and spikes would protect it. However, once the Polacanthus was in a protective stance, Mother paid no more attention to the Nodosaurid.

Mother looked down at them disapprovingly, she promptly picked all three of them up with her mouth and took them back.

 **One hour later…**

Now all the siblings had been instructed to stay within a few feet of Father, while Mother headed back to the nest. Father was quite reluctant, but Alibi could tell he didn't want to deal with Mother's bad temperament. So, they were all stuck with Father for the duration of their remaining time.

Also, many of the herbivorous dinosaurs had left the lake, going back to their habitats. The Polacanthus had left immediately following the earlier incident and the Ankylosaurus had also left, since it was in close proximity to the incident. The Gallimimus also left, when Mother came over to defend Alibi, Magna and Buck, the whole flock ran away in a panic. The Maiasaura stayed for quite a while, but they eventually ventured out.

Now, it was just them and Father. For the past hour they had grown bored. Alibi just quietly stared out at the lake. Magna had picked up an arm bone from the skeleton they saw earlier and she was chewing on the bone furiously. Buck was busy playing with Alibi's tail, but every once in a while, he would bite down on her tail really hard and she would shriek in pain. They almost got into a scuffle, but Father wasn't having any of it, so he threateningly growled at them, which made them stop.

Now that Buck wasn't bothering her, she had time to observe their surroundings. Although the dinosaurs were gone, it didn't mean the native animals of the island were. Many turtles and fish inhabited the lake's waters. Seagulls flew overhead and occasionally they could see a Pteranodon fly overhead. From what Alibi could gather, the Pteranodon mainly ate fish and small land-dwelling animals, including baby dinosaurs, which was another reason to stay close to their parents. In addition, many of the island's mammals were out there. Behind the family, back towards the small ridge, Alibi noticed the Howler Monkeys. Just like many months ago, they were eating on, what she assumed to be the delicious mangoes. Of course, Alibi had never eaten mango, she just assumed it must be good, at least for the monkeys, since they constantly ate it. There was probably a dozen or so of the monkeys hanging around in the trees. Another mammal she also noticed was the sloth, they were rarer compared to the other native species on the island. They were quite slow, in fact, they were probably the slowest animals she had ever seen. They also had a foul-smelling odor, so Alibi usually avoided them. Armadillos were also common, they reminded Alibi of the Ankylosaurus and Polacanthus, except the Armadillo was more tolerable to deal with. There were also carnivorous mammals on the island, she had encountered one about a week ago at the edge of their nest. Apparently, it is called a Jaguar, although the feline was spooked once Mother woke up.

As Alibi observed the nature, Father's head popped up. He seemed a bit spooked, something was bothering him. He stood up, he lifted his head, sniffing the air for any scents. After a few seconds, Father's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, his teeth showed. Father looked at all of the chicks, something definitely wasn't right.

Father signaled for all of the siblings to gather around him. He then grabbed all of them by the back of their necks, all three of them were being carried by Father. He speedily ran over to a fallen log and dropped all three siblings right at the entrance of the hollow log. All three of them entered the log, as their Father went back to the water.

They all peeked through a small hole in the log, so they could see what was going on. For a few moments, Father paced around the lake, searching for something. He held his head up, sniffing for an incoming threat. Unexpectedly, they heard a roar in the distance. It definitely wasn't another Carnotaurus. Could it be a Dilophosaurus? There was no way, that roar didn't match the sounds of a Dilophosaurus. This was something more equally sized to Father.

All of a sudden, a creature burst out of the jungle. The creature that emerged from the jungle looked like a mix between a crocodile and a dinosaur. Its jaws were long and narrow, with rows of serrated teeth. It had gaff-hook like claws that looked like it could slice anything up. The coloration of the dinosaur was also quite interesting, it was very dark blue on its top half, with a white line separating the lower half, which was greyish-blue. This dinosaur looked otherworldly.

Father immediately spotted the new threat, which was apparently a Baryonyx. The siblings were now all squeezing in to get a good view. The two adversaries slowly inched towards each other, both flaring their nostrils and aggressively growling at each other. Both their mouths were snapping, Alibi could tell that both were ready to fight.

Alibi watched as Father and the new dinosaur got into battle positions in the middle of the lake. The water was as high as their hips, this would limit their mobility while fighting.

The first to get a bite on the other is Father. He lunged forward, the new dinosaur attempted the dodge it, but was too late. Father bit down onto the dinosaur's arm, pulling at it. His opponent used his long-clawed arm to strike back at Father. Carnotaurus had notoriously stubby arms, so Father really couldn't use his arms to fight back, this gave an unfair advantage to Father's opponent.

Father released the arm, once the deadly claws of the adversary hit his snout. Both predators backed up a few feet, recovering from each of their blows. Blood dripped down from Father's wound on his snout and the Baryonyx arm was dripping with blood. The two began to circle each other, seeing who would strike first.

Finally, the Baryonyx initiates a counter-attack. He bites down on Father's back, using his claws to reinforce his bite and grip. Alibi witnessed it, as her Father bellowed in pain. As the Baryonyx tightened his bite, blood started to drip down. Father then managed to shake off the Baryonyx. Once again, both backed up.

Baryonyx, once again, lunged at Father. He caught him by surprise and was able to bite down on his snout, but broke free. Father then lowered his head and in an upward swing, he swerved his head towards the Baryonyx' face. Unfortunately, for the Baryonyx, one of the Father's horns caught the Baryonyx' eye. The horn pierced through the eye of the dinosaur and it bellowed in horror, as half of its eyesight vanished.

Distracted by its loss of eyesight in one of its eyes, Father pulled his head back. As the Baryonyx staggered, Father lunged at the Baryonyx. He bit down on its neck, with as much force as he could muster. The Baryonyx squirmed as the Father tightened his grip. Crimson blood seeped through the neck of the Baryonyx as it started to bleed profusely.

With all of his strength, Father pulled the Baryonyx by the neck out of the water. He then slammed the Baryonyx into the water, creating a monstrous splash of water, some of the water droplets even made it as far as the log, where they were hiding in. Father then slowly dragged the still barely living Baryonyx into more shallow water. The Baryonyx attempted to keep his head above the water and he tried freeing himself. Then, Father released his deathly grip on the ill-fated dinosaur.

Father peered down at the Baryonyx, his menacing teeth were visible. Taking one last look at his fallen opponent, he went in for the kill. He stomped his right foot onto the Baryonyx' head and then gripped his neck with his jaws. Without much effort, he was able to break the dinosaur's neck, it was killed instantly.

With that done, Father signaled for the siblings to come out, it was now safe. As they came out, all three of them noticed the crimson water. The body of the Baryonyx was floating, its eyes now lifeless. As they observed the newly deceased dinosaur, they noticed multiple fins emerge from the water. They saw shadows swim through the water. Soon, a frenzy of creatures was feasting on the dead Baryonyx, spreading the blood. Appendages were being torn off and guts were being spilled. These were Bull Sharks, attracted by the fresh kill.

They turned away from the water. Father's snout had some nasty wounds and blood covered his muzzle. He was breathing fast and Alibi could tell that he was exhausted from the fight. He looked down at all of them. Then, he started making his way home. The siblings saw this as their sign to get the hell out of here, so they all followed closely.

Alibi took one last look at the lake, which was now filled with blood and filled with sharks. She would remember this day.

 **Okay! So, chapter three is done. I don't think I'll be posting anymore chapters for the next few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're completely new to me, please check out my main series called Jurassic Island, in which this fanfiction is based off of. I use Jurassic World Evolution as a platform to record my series. My YouTube channel is called SeaBass.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to start a new thing, where at the end of each chapter, I'm going to be leaving a fun fact that relates to the main Jurassic island series.**

 **Fun Fact: The fight between the Baryonyx and Father is the same fight witnessed in Season One: Episode Three.**


	4. First Hunt

Alibi stood there, looking out onto the vast open space of the northern region of the island. Magna was to her right, while Buck was further to the left. All of them had traveled through the maze of thick brush and into the open plains. She had never seen such a place before in her short life, the jungle was all that she had known before. This region seemed better for hunting, they could run freely and see everything for miles around them.

It had been a couple of months since the bloody battle at the lake. That lake, which she nicknamed Crimson Lake because of the blood that stained the water afterwards, was the only exposure to the outside world. Now, they were being exposed to even more. Even though this was their first time here, it was just any other hunting trip for their parents.

Out on the plains, there were a couple of ponds that dotted the landscape. However, the area was shockingly empty. Only a few dinosaurs roamed the grasslands. In the distance, Alibi could see three Sinoceratops. They were wallowing in a mud pit right next to one of the ponds. Sinoceratops often did this to ward off ticks or flies, it was best to avoid Sinoceratops, they are notorious for their aggressive behavior. They are very dangerous to hunt. One piercing stab from its massive horn and you're dead.

A few other species of dinosaur were also roaming around the Plains. A small flock of Gallimimus were gathering around a pond. A lone Ankylosaurus was also sleeping nearby, under an arbor of trees. Some native mammals were also going about their daily activities. Wild boars were a common sight, they are the most common mammal on the island. Alibi has had a few encounters with Wild Boars, none of them were pleasant. In one encounter, a large boar attacked Alibi, but the pig was driven out with the combined force of Alibi and Magna. That was many months ago, when Alibi and her siblings were tinier. However, the dinosaur Alibi and her two siblings are seeking out, is the Muttaburrasaurus. As far as they could see, there was only one.

It stood by a murky pond at the edge of the plains, which was closest to where the Carnotaurus siblings were positioned. Muttaburrasaurus was once a common species on the island, being the dominant herbivore of its environment. Large herds used to roam Jurassic Island, munching on the diverse foliage and socializing with their own kind, sometimes they would include the small, but quick footed Archaeornithomimus into their herds as sentries. Even the once common Polacanthus foraged with these medium sized plant eaters. However, all of these species were in a drastic decline. Before Alibi had been born, a drought had hit the island, severely hindering the native dinosaur populations. A temporary land bridge formed, allowing dinosaurs from Isla Sorna to migrate to this new and mysterious island. This included the Carnotaurus, Sinoceratops, Maiasaura, Ankylosaurus, Gallimimus and Dilophosaurus. The already weakened natives now had to deal with overcrowding and competition. The newcomers prevailed, soon, the original Jurassic Island dinosaurs will die out. For now, there are still a handful of Muttaburrasaurus around.

The medium sized Ornithopod had green skin with white stripes, which began in its midsection and made their way down towards its tail. Its underbelly was mostly white. Its hindlimbs were much larger and longer than its forelimbs, indicating that it could be both bipedal and quadrupedal. However, its most distinctive feature was the huge bump located between its eyes and mouth. It would use this large hump on its snout for bellowing out long range calls to fellow Muttaburrasaurus. This was definitely a strange looking creature. This is the first time Alibi has witnessed a Muttaburrasaurus, although she is sure she has heard their bellowing calls during the day, although those calls have become rare.

As Alibi studied the features of their future platter of meat. The thought of gorging on the juicy meat of that dinosaur made Alibi salivate. She was taken out of her trance when she noticed a peculiar sight two hundred meters behind the Muttaburrasaurus. Poking out of a thicket of trees, Alibi spotted two pairs of horns, with menacing jaws underneath. Mother and Father had finally positioned themselves. They ambush was all set, now, Alibi, Magna and Buck had to spring the trap.

The First step of the ambush was quite simple, Magna and Buck would sprint out into the open. They would keep the Muttaburrasaurus from running to the left or right, trapping both its flanks. Alibi would run down the middle, straight towards the three-ton dinner plate. This would ensure that the Ornithopod could only go straight. Once the poor soul reached the arbor of trees in the center of the plains, both Mother and Father will rush forward, biting down on the prey item. The plan seemed simple enough to her. Hopefully, their first hunt would be successful.

The Muttaburrasaurus was slowly gravitating away from the watering hole. Now was their time to strike. She looked to her left and right, giving both her siblings the signal, she nodded her head. Both Buck and Magna rushed out of the brush and into the open shrublands. A few seconds later, Alibi rushed out, going down the middle. She observed Magna to her right, she was in the right position, closely following the Muttaburrasaurus on its left flank. On the other hand, Buck was actually ahead of the Muttaburrasaurus, with the latter being behind Buck. He was snapping his jaws wildly. The larger herbivore careened towards Buck's direction. Buck was now directly in front of it.

If Buck stopped, he would be trampled to death, so he kept running. He had obviously become too cocky in his abilities and his arrogance was about to cost them the hunt. Alibi was now at the tails end of the Muttaburrasaurus, she could almost bite it, but that wasn't her job, she was just here to herd it into the direction of her much more powerful parents.

With the opening of the left flank, due to Buck's incompetence, the Muttaburrasaurus made a break for it. With Buck in front of him, the Mutta was able to make a left turn without the threat of being bit. Desperate to keep the situation under control, Alibi and Magna turned in hot pursuit. They were only fifty meters away from the trees as well, in a few more seconds, Mother and Father would've clutched the herbivore in their mouths!

Now all three siblings were behind the Ornithopod. Using her reserve energy, Alibi boosted her self up to the left flank of the dinosaur, snapping her jaws at its hindlegs. Now panicking, it made a right turn, which led back into the general direction of Mother and Father.

All of them were starting to tire, even the their prey. Magna was now on the other flank of the mutta and Buck was now directly behind. Suddenly, in the distance, about twenty meters ahead, she could see a blur of red and white making its way through a clump of trees. Yes, any second now, the gripping jaws of Mother and Father would slice into the Mutta.

Just as she predicted, Father burst out of the tree line, closely followed by Mother. The Mutta, not expecting something like this, panicked. He tried to flee in the opposite direction, but it was too late. Father latched onto the Mutta. His teeth gripped the neck of the creature, it emitted a painful moan as Father's teeth broke the skin. Mother also lunged at the herbivore, her jaws seized the Muttaburrasaurus. Her teeth gripping the tail of the creature.

The shrieks of the animal were quickly drowned out when Father pulled the Mutta down by the neck, which emitted a loud crack. It's neck was broken, it was now dead. A pool of blood gathered on the ground, seeping from the neck wound. Father put his foot on the carcass, he roared in victory. The first hunt had been a success, although with a few minor hiccups.

Although the siblings were ready to gorge themselves on this new kind of meat, their parents shooed them away. They received loud growls and were pushed aside. The adults were the first to eat, not the younglings. That is how the pecking order worked. Carnotaurus hierarchy allowed the oldest and largest Carnotaurus to eat first, it showed who was dominant in the pack. The adults had made the kill as well, not too mention, the chicks also screwed up the first part of the ambush, so this was also a punishment as well.

For an hour, Mother and Father gorged on the carcass. They ate the best parts, including the liver, intestines, other organs and most of the juicy meats. They viciously ripped apart viscera and some of the limbs. It was quite the mess, but it made the chicks hungry. They gulped down chunks of meat. Finally, they both sat down, stuffed to the brim.

Now it was their turn to eat! Alibi greedily lunged at a hunk of meat. Then she felt a powerful force shove her to the ground. Hitting the ground hard, a cloud of dust shot up into the air. Shaking her head and clearing her eyes of the dirt, she looked up to see who did that. Unsurprisingly, Buck had knocked her down. He was now also holding magna at bay, keeping her away from the carcass. What the hell was this? She had just waited an hour to eat and now he was going to steal all the food for himself!? She wasn't going to let that happen.

While Buck was distracted with Magna, Alibi quickly rebounded. She charged Buck. Biting down onto his neck and using all of her energy, she threw him a few feet into the air. He promptly landed on his rump, he was in an obvious state of shock. He hastily hopped back onto his feet and attempted to charge at Alibi. Before he could hit her, he was knocked down by a blur of white.

Magna collided with their brother, her horns hit his underbelly. He squealed in pain as he was once again lifted a few feet up into the air. He landed on his right side, he looked down to see two shallow puncture marks, luckily for him, juvenile Carnotaurus horns were still very dull. Standing above him, Alibi and Magna now stood on a unified front. This is the first time they've really stood up to their big brother and it felt good.

Now that they had asserted dominance over Buck, at least for this brief time, they now feasted on the remnants of the Muttaburrasaurus. Although most of the juicy parts were gone, they were able to find a few scraps of tasty meat, even some left over intestine. For half an hour they continued to pick the ribs clean of any remaining meat. Alibi and her sister even played tug-o-war with one of the ribs.

Even though they had bested Buck, they still let him have his fair share of the corpse. He was now more submissive than usual, a trait that was uncharacteristic of Buck. For today, they had won a great victory. But they both knew that Buck's submissive nature would ware off eventually and soon he'd be back to his old egotistical ways.

A few hours later, all of them were plump with Muttaburra meat. Mother is curled up and fast asleep, while their red colored Father was keeping guard. Buck had also fallen asleep. Alibi and Magna had sat down next to their sleeping Mother.

Initially, their hunt startled most of the plains dinosaurs, but most have now returned, but are still wary. A lone Ankylosaurus drinks at the pond. A flock of six Gallimimus are congregating near an arbor of trees. Gallimimus are omnivores, primarily they eat plants, insects and small animals. A large herd of Maiasaura also gather at the jungle edge, socializing as usual.

Scavengers also gather near the Carnotaurus family. About fifty meters away, the Muttaburrasaurus carcass lays. A couple Pteranodons pick off the meat from the bones. One even picks out the eye of the dead Ornithopod, leaving the corpse eyeless now. Several Seagulls also gather to eat some of the scraps. As more time passes, another predator, a Jaguar, stumbles upon the feast. The feline also scavenges off of the carcass. About an hour later, Dilo and his pack of Dilophosaurus attempt to feed off of the body as well, however, this angers Father. He chases the gang away. He has a disdain for Dilo and his Dilophosaurus cohorts, especially since they killed one of his chicks.

As the sun sets, the family begins their journey back home. They have been left satisfied for the day, more hunting trips will occur. For now, they need some rest.


	5. Buck's Expedition

He rushed through the undergrowth of the jungle. Leaping over logs, rocks and puddles of mud, he hastily made his way through the foliage. He even went past the clearing, where that terrible day had taken place those many months ago. As he ran past, Howler Monkeys climbed back up the trunks of the jungle trees, so they could avoid his direct path. Lizards scurried under rocks and logs, they didn't want to be on his lunch menu today. Wild Boars, a common sight on the island, fled in his presence, they knew what he was capable of.

As Buck observed this bout of fear in the native animals, he felt an immense wave of confidence hit him. He absolutely loved it when these inferior creatures fled in terror. This extra boost in confidence made him run even faster. He sped through the jungle like a bullet.

Why was Buck running? Well, he wanted to get away from those brats, his sisters. A couple months ago, Alibi and Magna had become bold and began challenging Buck's dominance over them. After the Muttaburrasaurus kill, the sisters started to gang up on him. Usually, he was the bully, a role he thoroughly enjoyed, but now the tables have turned. Yes, he could still harass them on occasion, but never when the two were together. Fights were a lot more common now. All three siblings were getting a lot more wounds, Buck had some scars from Magna's horns, these were located on his belly. Luckily, they were dull horns and his injury healed quickly. He is still able to inflict injuries upon his sisters still. Just last week, he bit Alibi on the thigh, hard enough that there was a considerable amount of blood. The bite was non-fatal of course, he doesn't actually want to kill them, although its quite tempting at times. Buck seeks to regain the advantage, he still has size and power over the sisters, at least individually, but when they work together, they have the advantage.

Buck suddenly freezes in his tracks. He sniffs the air. There is a new scent in the air, one that he is not familiar with. He takes another whiff of the air, catching more of the mysterious scent. Buck begins to follow the scent trail, it is leading him south. He hastily picks up the pace, once again, he was sprinting through the forest floor.

Good riddance to that nuisance they call a brother. He has been harassing them all day, which prompted both Alibi and Magna to gang up on the brute. After a brief fight, Buck fled the nest, running into the deep jungle. This was much to the relief of the two sisters, but was an annoyance to Mother, who has been struggling to sleep all day.

Mother gazed at them angrily. She emitted a low grumble, which basically meant, "Go get your brother." Alibi and Magna whined, they didn't want to go after that menace. It would be better, at least in Alibi's mind, if the little tyrant didn't come back. All the infighting would cease and sisters could live a Buck free life.

However, Mother wasn't taking bullshit today, she roared at Alibi and Magna. Now quiet, Alibi backed up a few feet, trembling. Mother meant business and Alibi could tell. Father was at Crimson Lake, patrolling the territory, so it was up to Alibi and Magna to find Buck. With reluctance, the two sisters ran off into the unknown, following Buck's scent. They were going to find him or else they'd face Mother's wrath.

Buck couldn't believe what he was seeing. The trail had led him to a new area, where the jungle melted into an open woodland. It was similar to the jungle, but less dense, it was mix between the plains and jungle environments. However, it wasn't just the new environment that amazed him, it was the new creatures that he encountered that shocked him into awe.

Gigantic long-necked beasts roamed the woodlands. Their necks were so long they could reach the highest trees, where they could chow down on delicious leaves. Whenever they bumped into a tree, many leaves would fall down. Their tails were also most impressive, swaying side to side, they were very long. The entire length of this new creature was about twenty-four meters long. They dwarfed every other dinosaur on the island, even Mother and Father.

As far as he could tell, there were about a dozen of these creatures roaming through the woodlands. There were also half a dozen Maiasaura who had also gathered here. Unbeknownst to Buck, these long-necked creatures are called Apatosaurus. This sauropod lived 145 million years ago in the Morrison Formation. It lived alongside many famous dinosaurs, such as Allosaurus, Stegosaurus and Brachiosaurus. Buck didn't know any of this, but he could definitely tell that the Apatosaurus were a sight to behold.

Suddenly, Buck was spooked by a loud crash. He looked to his right, where he saw an Apatosaurus knocking down a tree. This Apatosaurus was a male and he was acting unusually aggressive for his species. Unknown to Buck, mating season for the Apatosaurus recently started, meaning that many of the males would be competing for the attention of the females, hence, the males become unusually aggressive in this time period. After knocking the tree down, a few Maiasaura rushed in to eat the fallen leaves.

This individual Apatosaurus approached a female. He began to emit loud calls, which Buck found bothersome. Another male also approached the female. Of course, this newcomer also began the irritating calls. This new male was petit when compared to the first male. From what Buck could gather, this male Apatosaurus was quite old. Battle scars dotted his back and thighs, he had been through a lot. He was also the largest Apatosaurus in the entire herd. In contrast, the second male was much younger and inexperienced, but he did have a youthful spirit in him.

The two males began to size each other up, while the female was standing at the side, to see who would win this upcoming fight. In order to show his superiority, the old male stood up on his hind legs for a few seconds before his front legs came down onto the earth, making the ground shake. The younger male, a bit intimidated, backed up a few steps, but quickly regained his courage. He imitated the same behavior as the older male and then his front legs came crashing down onto the dirt. Both emitted loud bellows and charged towards each other.

As they got closer, the older male made the first move. He swung his neck into the direction of the young male. The young male did the same thing. Both of their necks collided against each other, making a loud thrashing sound. A few seconds later, their necks collided again. This time the younger male seemed more hesitant, the older male was already beating him and his neck already felt sore. Buck could already tell that the old male was going to win this courtship fight. The young male was asking for a beating for going up against a seasoned veteran.

They repeated the process over and over again. Smacking their necks together and emitting loud bellows. The young male was tiring fast, his neck was bruised, while the older male was having a field day. Finally, their necks collided one final time and the young male finally admitted surrender. He slumped away, defeated. The old male had won the female over, this was his chosen mate and the female seemed impressed.

Buck watched as the new couple departed into the jungle. Now he turned his attention back to the herd of Apatosaurus. What could he do now? All of these Apatosaurus were too large for him to take down, even his parents would have a problematic time hunting one of these creatures. He scanned the woodlands for a potential victim. As he was about to give up, he spotted his target.

Alibi smells Buck's scent, he was here very recently and his scent goes south, an area which has remained unexplored for the siblings. While tracking Buck through the thick foliage of the jungle, they came upon the clearing, his scent had picked up there and they followed it to this position.

Magna was standing on top of a fallen log, she peered down at something. She signaled for Alibi. She walked over and could clearly see what it was. Imprinted in the mud was a set of footprints, they were definitely Buck' sprints.

They had a had a clear idea to where Buck went, so both sisters took off. But Alibi had a bad feeling about this.

Away from the protection of the Apatosaurus herd, a juvenile Apatosaurus was munching on some low hanging leaves. This juvenile was to some extent larger than Buck, it was definitely longer and a bit taller, but he was sure he could take it down. He just had to get between it and its herd. He would have to drive it away, hopefully into the jungle, its size would be detrimental in the jungle. It wouldn't be able to turn around effectively and Buck could get a few good bites in. But this situation also presented a lucrative opportunity.

If Buck killed this juvenile, he could kill two birds with one stone. First off, he could one up his siblings by showing them he was capable of hunting by himself. This would show off his superiority and power to his obnoxious sisters. Secondly, he could get back into the good graces of his parents. Ever since the incident at the Muttaburrasaurus kill, both his parents started to favor his sisters over him. However, he could easily fix this by impressing both Mother and Father. Then, they would favor him once more as the superior sibling and he would be back on top. This was a flawless plan and he was going to execute it to perfection. Buck had every bit of confidence in him, he was determined to prove himself worthy.

Now, he just had to wait for the right moment to attack the youngster. He spotted a boulder located between the young Apatosaur and its herd. The boulder was surrounded by ferns, shrubs and a few trees, so he could easily hide out there and then ambush the juvenile from behind. He would kill it before the herd even knew what happened. Moving with caution, he surreptitiously stooped over to the boulder. He was now hidden. Just in case, he checked his rear, making sure the adult Apatosaurus didn't see him. Sure enough, they were all unaware.

Turning his attention back to the juvenile Apatosaurus, he noticed that it had moved closer to the jungle's edge. This is what Buck wanted, he needed to drive it into the jungle, he could easily out maneuver the Apatosaurus in there. Plus, the adults would have a problematic time trying to find him in there. Buck was ecstatic about this plan, this was his moment to shine.

The juvenile now has its back to Buck and it was close enough to the jungle, so this was Buck's time to act. As the young Apatosaurus was shaking a tree so that the nutritious leaves at the top would fall down, Buck leaped out from behind the boulder, he hastily charged the unsuspecting youngster. The Apatosaurus had little time to react and when it did notice Buck, it was too late. The Apatosaurus attempted to make a run for it, but Buck's teeth plunged into the juvenile's neck. The shocked Apatosaurus cried out in pain, emitting a loud shriek.

Buck tightened his grip on his victim. He could feel the warm flow of blood on the creature's neck, it was dripping down. It tasted metallic, but it satisfied him greatly. The cries of Buck's victim crew louder as his grip tightened. Yes, now he had injured it. Now he needed it to run into the jungle so he could corner it for good. He released the young Apatosaurus from his deathly grip.

Buck expected the young Apatosaurus to run in the opposite direction, towards the thick foliage of the jungle, but instead, the creature's whole body turned around immediately. The Sauropod whipped its small tail around, which slapped Buck right in the face. Blood was now seeping from Buck's snout. What the hell!? Buck was shocked, why wasn't this youngster running in the opposite direction?

Following the tail slap, the Apatosaurus charged Buck. He sidestepped and latched onto the thigh with his jaws, making sure to bite down hard. However, Buck felt a stinging pain on his rear, which forced him to let go. The juvenile's tail had whipped around and hit his rear. He then lost his balance, as the force of the tail whip knocked him forward and onto his stomach. Buck was now flat on the ground.

After seconds, Buck lifted himself back up. His body felt sore and he was disorientated. He looked up, but he noticed something that truly scared him. Maybe he hit his head too hard, but it now looked like there were multiple Apatosaurus around him. Unfortunately, for Buck, there were Apatosaurus around him. The whole herd had surrounded him and he was now cornered.

The scent of buck was getting much stronger now. They were definitely close. Alibi and Magna were now sprinting through the jungle floor. They'd be better off without Buck but neither of them wanted to upset Mother. This was the rare case of them actually being attracted to Buck's scent, in all other cases they avoided him.

Without warning, Magna suddenly stopped in her tracks. Alibi crashed into Magna, causing both to fall to the ground. Both quickly recovered, but Alibi's sister bit her playfully on the snout for making her fall. Then, she noticed why her sister had stopped.

In front of them was an open woodland, which seemed to be a cross between the jungle and plains. They also noticed a fallen tree. Surrounding the tree was a group of six Maiasaura. They were all picking the leaves off of the branches, they seemed to be efficient eating machines. There were four adults and a couple of juvenile Maiasaura.

However, the fallen tree got Alibi thinking. The Maiasaura couldn't have knocked the tree down, maybe if they worked together in a herd, but she still found that doubtful. Something much more massive must've done that.

Out of nowhere, a loud shrieking sound pierced through the air. The Maiasaura heads quickly perked up. Then, sensing danger from the noise, they took off on their hindlimbs, sprinting in the opposite direction. A small dust cloud was left behind. Within seconds, the Hadrosaurs had disappeared. Then, another cry sounded off in the distance. That cry was then followed by sound of a loud smack. What the in the world was that?

The sisters took off in the direction of the strange noises. Whatever was making those noises was in trouble, Alibi guessed that a predator must've attacked another species of dinosaur. Hopefully, it wasn't Buck, none of them were prepared to hunt large dinosaurs by themselves.

Angry Sauropods have now surrounded Buck. There was no way out. He had felt so confident about this whole expedition, but he couldn't believe how quickly it had fallen apart. The most unexpected part was the young Apatosaurus, Buck was sure he would run away, but instead his prey fought back and ended up beating him up. Fresh wounds were now exposed on his snout and rear, which had been caused by the little Apatosaur. Although it stung, Buck was lucky it wasn't an adult who had whipped him with it's tail, or else he'd be dead. However, it looked like he'd be dead anyways.

One of the male Apatosaurus its lifted front limbs into the air. Buck quickly moved out of the way before the bull could crush him. The front feet of the male collided with ground, creating a loud thud. More and more of them were closing in on him. Suddenly, a high-pitched roar escaped into the air.

Behind the Apatosaurus herd stood Alibi and Magna, both had roared in unison. All of the Apatosaurus turned their long necks to face the newcomers. Once more, both roared, although it was quite squeaky since they were still chicks. Two adult Apatosaurus rushed toward the sisters, while the rest began to close in on Buck.

Buck made a run for it. He scurried underneath an Apatosaurus, weaving through the jungle of legs. The Sauropods seemed confused as Buck was now out of their sight. He tried to avoid the rush of feet that were stomping all over the ground. One Apatosaur foot barely missed him as it came crashing down onto the ground. He made it through the herd and back to the boulder, they hadn't noticed his escape and were still milling around, trying to find the intruder.

However, Buck could see that his sisters were pinned down by two adult Apatosaurus.

A tail whipped around, missing Alibi by a few inches. It smacked into a tree branch above, breaking the branch into many segments. A shower of splintered wood rained down on the sisters. Another tail from the second Apatosaurus whipped around as well, but was very inaccurate, missing both Alibi and Magna by a few meters.

Alibi and Magna dashed over to a fallen log, avoiding a barrage of tail swipes. They took cover in the log as a series of tail strikes hit their hiding spot. They crouched and made their way to the other end. They exited the log just as another tail swiped above them, once again, barely missing them. Alibi and Magna made a bee-line for the jungle.

She peered back at the Apatosaurus, they have stopped their pursuit of the juvenile Carnotaurus. They were now turning back and heading to the herd. It seems that they didn't view them as a threat anymore. The sisters came to a stop at the edge of the tree line. Alibi scanned the area for Buck. She couldn't spot him in that mess of a herd. The Apatosaurus were reorganizing themselves, putting the juveniles in the middle of the herd. The long-necked creatures were now on high alert. They probably thought that since Carnotaurus chicks were in the vicinity, a mother or father Carnotaurus might be close by as well. She couldn't blame them for being wary, although Mother and Father were no where near here.

Magna abruptly nudged Alibi on the shoulder and pointed to her right. In the distance, they could both see a red skinned, juvenile Carnotaurus approaching their position. So, Buck had made it out alive, somehow. Their older brother came to a standstill. His head was hanging down low, and his face was flushed with even more red than usual. Alibi could tell that her brother was both pissed and embarrassed. This was going to be quite the story.

Buck knew he screwed up and he found it extremely frustrating. He tried to prove his worth, his superiority over his sisters and tried to gain the favor of his parents. But, in the end, the whole plan collapsed on itself. He was almost killed by those Sauropods and he was saved by his younger sisters, this showed weakness on his part. Now his sisters felt a sense of superiority, they had climbed the hierarchal chain and had displaced him. He was now the runt, or the new "Dax" of the group. For this, he felt massively ashamed of himself.

For the entire trip, Buck trailed behind his sisters, he kept his head low. They travelled through the jungle for an hour before they reached the nest. Buck knew Mother and Father would not be pleased. He was glad to be alive, but now he had a sense of dread in him. This was going to be rough.

They arrived at the nest. Both Mother and Father were waiting impatiently at the center. They were standing tall and firm. He could see the surprise in their eyes when they saw him. They probably didn't expect Buck to be dripping in his own blood and the blood of another animal. Alibi and Magna stepped forward, a series of bellows, chirps and low growls began. For a minute he stood listening.

Once his sisters were done, Mother walked over to Buck. She grabbed onto his snout with her jaws and shook him up a bit. Her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were piercing. She gave a series of low growls and then shooed him away. She was definitely fuming over this incident.

Buck slumbered off to his little corner of the nest. He was disappointed in himself. Instead of getting into his parent's good graces, he had fallen deeper into their disapproval. He looked back as Mother was nuzzling his two sisters.

 **Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to do a fun fact for the last chapter, so my bad. So I'll do two in this chapter.**

 **Fun Fact #1: This chapter takes place during the Season One Episode 4: Extinction.**

 **Fun Fact #2: It is the late spring of 2013 in this chapter.**


	6. Stranger Danger

The fresh aroma of blood and innards filled the air. A juvenile Maiasaura body was sprawled on the ground, its eyes still open with terror. Pools of blood gather around various body parts, especially at the neck and gut areas. Gashes dot the body of the fallen herbivore; its legs have bite marks and its neck is broken. Feasting on the young Maiasaura is Alibi and her family.

She ripped a piece of the liver off. Gulping down the first piece, she voraciously tore other pieces off. Magna and Buck were also feasting on the carcass with the same ferocity. They hadn't eaten in a whole day; they were all very hungry and this corpse will satisfy their appetite for now. Mother had eaten her fill and was laying down. Father, on the other hand, after eating, left the clan and went on patrol. He headed back into the jungle.

Alibi and her family had caught this juvenile Maiasaura when they ambushed a herd of them out on the open plains. The juvenile had strayed from its herd, which made it an easy picking. All three siblings immediately got between it and its herd, this forced the juvenile Maiasaura to run farther from the herd, right towards Mother and Father. As they chased it to the edge of the jungle, the siblings nipped at the hindlegs and sides of the dinosaur, hoping to weaken for their parents. Magna even got a good bite in on the juvenile. Once it reached the end of the plains, Mother and Father lunged out of the thick foliage and before the Maiasaura could react, Mother's jaws were clenched around its neck and Father was biting down on the right hindlimb. Both of them brought down the juvenile and its neck was broken by Mother.

Immediately after the kills, they followed Carnotaurus hierarchy procedure. This was simply letting the strongest of the Carnotaurus pack feed first, which happened to be Mother and Father. By now, the siblings were used to this kind of treatment. This is just how things are supposed to work. One day, Alibi might have her own clutch of chicks, and she'll have to teach them this hierarchy system.

After that, the chicks were aloud to dig in. Father, of course being the loner of the family and being more distant to his kin, left early for patrol. They were used to this kind of behavior from Father. The paternal instinct of the males isn't as strong as the females of the Carnotaurus species. Nonetheless, Alibi knew Father still cared for them, he just didn't show it much.

Half an hour later and Alibi was stuffed to the brim, full of hadrosaur meat. She was perched on small boulder, about ten meters away from the carcass. Buck was still going at it, while Magna was just finishing up. Mother was now fully asleep.

Alibi looked over to Buck. His dominance over Alibi and her sister is finally at an end. After the incident with the Apatosaurus, his position in the pack was sealed. He is now the "runt" of the family. Buck is still slightly larger than Alibi, but he could no longer take on both Alibi and Magna. He had also fallen out of favor with their parents, with Alibi and Magna being the new favorites. Although Alibi was surprised, she expected Buck to come up with some sort of scheme to win back their parents, just like his fiasco with the Apatosaurus a month ago. The first few weeks, she definitely could tell that Buck was taking it hard, especially because he was the one being bullied now. However, after a month, it seemed as if Buck has accepted his new social class in the family. No schemes or shenanigans have come out of Buck. His aggressive personality has also been toned down, although he is still quite aggressive at times. She felt satisfied with this new arrangement. Fights weren't as common anymore and Alibi wasn't as harsh to Buck as he had been to them. Hopefully, from now on, Alibi, Magna and Buck can peacefully coexist. Its already worked for a month, if it stayed like this, they could cease this rivalry forever.

As she was reminiscing, she noticed a small creature hop onto the Maiasaura carcass. It has a green coloration, with a delicate looking body. It looks very thin; Alibi could probably swallow the odd-looking creature whole. It is bipedal and has sharp teeth, with miniscule arms. This is undeniably a dinosaur, a theropod to be exact.

She remembers what these dinosaurs are called, they are Compsognathus, also known as the Compy. They are the Jackals of Jurassic Island. They scavenge off of kills and often eat small mammals, lizards, turtles and insects. Usually, they swarmed in large packs of several dozen, which they used to their advantage when taking down prey larger than themselves. In addition, they have a venomous bite, although it isn't fatal if only one of them bites you, however, if a pack of them attack you, you're done for. Multiple bite wounds from Compys are fatal, usually making their victims delirious within minutes.

However, they weren't a threat to Alibi. Compys will never mess with a larger predator unless its on death's doorstep. More Compys now joined their brethren, they were all hopping onto the carcass. Now a dozen Compys started to swarm the carcass, tearing skin and flesh off. No, no, these pests weren't going to ruin their meal.

Alibi leaped off of her perch and chased the Compys away from the body. Buck and Magna quickly joined in as well. Within seconds, the Compys scattered, some retreated into the jungle while others ran out into the plains. Alibi nipped at the tail of one, but it managed to get away. Magna didn't have much luck, as some of the Compys fled into a fallen log that was too small for Magna to squeeze into. On the other hand, Buck managed to catch one. He shook the Compsognathus like a rag doll, and threw onto the ground where he stomped on the Compy's elegant body. She could hear bones break and the small theropod went limp. Buck picked it up and gulped it down.

At last, all the vermin had left. Now, Alibi could relax without the annoyance of the Compsognathus. She approached the body and began to feed herself again. Life was good right now. She ripped out the remaining entrails from the animal's gut. She happily shared them with both Buck and Magna. There is enough food to go around.

However, Unbeknownst to the Carnotaurus family, they were being watched by a deadly predator.

 **The Northern most region of the Island, plains region.**

The scent of intruders filled his nostrils. He flared them; this was unacceptable. He could tell that they had just made a fresh kill. He usually wouldn't be bothered by this, but it was on his territory. Incursions on his land happened often, this was no different. He was going to seek out these invaders and drive them out, even if it meant killing them.

This is a male Carnotaurus, his name is Darius. He has a brown skin coloration, with a white underbelly. He is fully grown, at thirteen years of age. Strong muscular legs, stubby arms (as with all Carnotaurus), massive horns, and an impressive stature were his key physical traits. He is a lean, mean killing machine. He isn't afraid of much on this island; however, it was a much different story on his old home.

Darius was originally from Isla Sorna. This land is filled with super predators and an overabundance of herbivores. Everywhere he went, he was bound to find an adversary of the same species or other a different species. Isla Sorna has an immense biodiversity of dinosaurs and non-dinosaurs alike. Hadrosaurs, Sauropods, ankylosaurs, Stegosaurs, and Ceratopsians were the dominant herbivore groups. The Carnotaurus on Isla Sorna enjoyed the plethora of prey.

However, it is a dangerous environment to live in. The Carnotaurus were far from the top predators of Isla Sorna. Instead, that title belonged to Tyrannosaurus Rex, a killer theropod dinosaur that could crush bone with a single bite. Darius and all of his compatriots always avoided T. Rex, they never risked fighting it because they knew they would be on its menu next. One time, Darius had witnessed a fully-grown female, his own mate, challenge a buck T. Rex. The female had killed a Parasaurolophus, one of the most common hadrosaurs on Isla Sorna. His mate didn't last long and she was quickly dispatched by the T. Rex. He attempted to help her, but was no match, he fled in terror.

Although T. Rex is the top predator of Isla Sorna, Darius also had to watch out for medium sized carnivores, most of which were similar in size to Carnotaurus. These carnivores often lived in the same habitat, so conflict was inevitable. One of these carnivores is Ceratosaurus. These guys were slightly smaller, but were still deadly. They usually stayed around rivers, floodplains and jungle areas. Ceratosaurus usually ate fish, hadrosaurs, stegosaurs and carrion. Fights between Carnos and Ceratos were usually the result of a killed hadrosaur. Darius and his mate had encountered these horned dinosaurs several times, but they always managed to beat the Ceratos. Metriacanthosaurus was also a competitor. They usually lived in the thick jungles and redwood forests, hunting smaller game and medium sized Ornithopods, they also hunted small stegosaurs. Metris were much rarer, so they weren't a huge worry among the Carnotaurus. Suchomimus, however, was larger than Darius and his species. Direct conflict with these long-snouted dinosaurs was often avoided because Suchos lived in the lowlands and were also rare. Allosaurus was their main competitor. This 10 to 12-meter long carnivore was feared amongst the Carnotaurus. Allosaurus inhabited the same territory and were larger. Conflict was a common occurrence between the two species. The Allosaurus almost always won in fights, they had the advantage, especially with their longer arms with sharp claws.

Smaller carnivores were also a threat, not to the adult Carnotaurus, but more so to the younglings. That's how most of Darius' children were killed. Velociraptors, Dilophosaurus, Troodon and Jaguars often presented a significant danger to younglings. Only two of his chicks made it, they were now juveniles, five years of age. They no longer lived with him. Once Carnotaurus younglings reached a certain age, the adults will often send their chicks away. This usually happened once the younglings have been taught everything about Carnotaurus life. Darius did this to his offspring, shooing them away, they were now old enough to survive by themselves.

After that, he lived a solitary life for a while and he had to endure a drought, which killed off a large number of animals all across Isla Sorna. Then, he noticed a new piece of land that had somehow been exposed, this land was usually covered by the Pacific Ocean. He crossed this land bridge and ended up on Jurassic Island. Before he could go back to Isla Sorna, the saltwater came back in, destroying his only route home. He was now stuck on this island for the rest of his life.

When Darius first arrived on Jurassic Island, he saw new dinosaurs he had never seen before. Muttaburrasaurus, Polacanthus, Archaeornithomimus, Apatosaurus and Baryonyx were dinosaurs that he was not familiar with. However, the taste of these new dinosaurs was good, it was different from the usual Maiasaura or Parasaurolophus. He hunted many of the Muttaburrasaurus down, savoring their meat. Darius wasn't the only Carnotaurus immigrant on Jurassic Island. Many others followed suit and began to hunt the new fauna. Herbivorous and carnivorous dinosaurs from Isla Sorna also arrived alongside them, such as Sinoceratops, Maiasaura, Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus and Dilophosaurus. The native dinosaurs went into a swift decline, their populations being outcompeted by new herbivores and being overhunted by Darius and his kind. Today, only the native Apatosaurus remain and a few Baryonyx. The rest of the dinosaurs are newcomers from Isla Sorna.

The first few months on Jurassic Island weren't only filled with the blood of the native dinosaurs, but territorial fights began amongst the Carnotaurus. One thing to understand about Jurassic Island, is that it is minuscule compared to Isla Sorna. So, territory on Jurassic Island is smaller in size and less of it exists. This created many conflicts between the newly arrived Carnotaurus. Darius nicknamed these first months on Jurassic Island "The Bloody Months." He had to fight off many aggressive Carnotaurus and it took him nearly ten months before he could finally lay claim to a territory.

One month ago, he challenged another male Carnotaurus over the Northern Plains territory. He barely beat his rival and Darius proclaimed this new land as his territory. Since then, he has kept careful guard over his new domain. Darius has driven off countless intruders. This territory granted him the right to hunt the animals that inhabit this region and no other Carnotaurus was allowed access to the plentiful prey here. Other carnivores, he didn't mind them too much, since they weren't much of a threat. On Jurassic Island, Darius didn't need to fear any other carnivorous dinosaurs, except for another Carnotaurus.

As he recounted his memories, the scent of the intruders grew stronger. There were four of them, a fifth one had just left. The fifth one was a male, probably a father. He sniffed again, hmm, there were three chicks and a mother, there was also a Maiasaura carcass. The chicks wouldn't pose much of a threat and with the male gone, he could drive the female away without eve killing anybody. This seemed like a fool proof plan.

He began to trot in the direction of the trespassing Carnotaurus family.

As he made his way over, he stopped to take a look at a Sinoceratops herd. There were five of them. The bulky Ceratopsians were resting underneath a clump of trees, escaping the heat of the day. Sinoceratops herds are composed of family members. A mated pair will produce offspring and these offspring will stay in the herd for most of their lives. However, the young bulls are forced to leave at an early age. They seek out a female and either join a new herd or start a new one. Darius has observed the Sinoceratops and the various other herbivores, he found their way of life to be very intriguing, but he is glad that he isn't an herbivore.

He begins to sprint again. The aroma of the new Carnotaurus family is getting stronger.

Once again, he stops running. A few meters to his right, he spots several bones laying on the ground. He goes over to investigate; he sniffs the bones. Darius remembers now, this was a Muttaburrasaurus that he had killed a month ago. Its skull, a few ribs, vertebrae, and some leg bones were all that was left of this creature. The rest must've been washed away by the rains. Muttaburrasaurus was now extinct on Jurassic Island. Hunted down and outcompeted. Their populations had already been weakened by last year's drought, but the added stress of new dinosaurs added to their collapse. This was all that remained of them now. It is a shame, their meat had a certain taste to it, a taste that Darius enjoyed. However, he knew he was deviating from his mission. Darius resumed his task.

 **10 minutes later.**

An adult female and three chicks were feasting on the carcass. He stood there for many minutes, observing them. He examined the chicks as they chased away a pack of Compys. One chick, a dark red male, caught one of the Compys, he promptly swallowed the whole thing. The Chicks returned to the Maiasaura carcass. Closer to the jungle, the female was laying down, although she was awakened by the ruckus of the chicks.

Darius needed to act fast. If the male came back, he would be screwed, but if he took on the female alone, he might have the strategic advantage. Darius also outsized the female by quite a bit. Traditionally, the male Carnotaurus was almost always larger than the female. This is going to be easy, he thought.

He crept out of his hiding place, which was a large boulder and slowly made his way towards the unsuspecting family. The chicks were too busy devouring the corpse to notice him. This is perfect, if he can catch them by surprise, this whole debacle will be resolved quickly. The wind was also blowing in his direction, this will make it harder for them to sense him.

Seagulls and Pteranodons circled above the Maiasaura carcass, ready to land once the family departed. Except they wouldn't get that chance because Darius was going to make sure that this big slab of meat was his. Hopefully, after he expelled these invaders, they will get the message to never come back. He intended to make it very clear to them.

Suddenly, the wind switched directions. His scent will be carried over to the family. The female perked her head, she caught a whiff of his scent. So long for an ambush, it was foiled now.

He leapt out, exposing himself to the family and bolted towards them. The mother shot up and got into a defensive position, shielding her offspring from Darius. He roared furiously at the female, hoping to intimidate her with his raw strength. She roared back, although it was higher pitched than his.

Finally, the female backed down. In less than a minute, the whole situation was defused. The female turned around and made her to the jungle, followed by her chicks. This was a victorious day for Darius, he didn't even need to fight the female. Intimidation worked after all, at first, he thought that she was going to put up some sort of resistance against him, but he's glad he could avoid a fight, he has had countless fights in the past month.

The body of the Maiasaura was badly mutilated, its entrails have been pulled out and some of its legs have been torn off. The family did a pretty good job eating this hadrosaur. He lowered his head to take a sniff, it still smelled fresh, it was only an hour old. Further down, a piece of intestine was laying on the ground, he picked it up with his jaws. It slid down his esophagus. He took another bite and another, he was now eating ravenously.

As he was consuming a piece of meat, he saw something in the corner oh his eye. He quickly swallowed the piece and turned his attention to this new creature. Well, it wasn't a new creature, one of the chicks came back and it was attempting to drag a slab of meat away. This was a no go; he already gave the chicks family a warning and another slip up like this warranted death. Stupid chick, did it want a death wish? Well, he has no choice but to dispatch the youngling.

As the chick struggled to carry the massive slab of meat away, Darius slowly approached it. He emitted a low growl. This was his way of telling the chick to scram or else it'd be his next meal. The Chick, in fear, fell over onto its behind, but quickly got back up. It was paralyzed with fear. It stood there, trembling. The chick whimpered and prepared for its demise as Darius went in for the kill.

As he was about to consume the chick, a powerful force slammed into his body. He felt a piercing pain on his left side, right on his rib cage. Shrieking in pain, he fell onto his right side. What the hell just happened? He was perplexed and disoriented. He felt warm liquid seeping from his left side. Struggling to get up, he was once again hit, another piercing pain echoed through his body as he felt two objects penetrate an inch into his belly.

Finally, he hastily regained his footing. Dizziness pained his eyes, he felt off balance. Fresh blood was also dripping down in several places; however, these wounds weren't too deep. None of his major arteries had been punctured. Darius attempted to get into a defensive stance, but before he could, he felt something take hold of his neck.

His neck was in a deadly grip. The feeling of teeth digging into his throat was horrendous. The jaws tightened around his neck, he yelped in pain as the iron grip intensified. Spurts of blood began to exit his jugular. Blood was also spilling out of his mouth, he felt lightheaded as he lost massive amounts of blood.

The jaws of whatever attacked him released him. Darius staggered side to side. Shock, delirium and terror were emotions he had felt before, but never to this extent. Pools of blood gathered around his feet, he felt tired, maybe if he just took a rest. He struggled to walk away, but he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He collapsed.

His body crashed onto the ground. It was getting harder to breath; he was wheezing now. His whole body was writhing on the ground, but he soon slowed as he lost more and more body fluid. His face was drained of color and he felt deathly cold. He was panicking, he didn't want to die, but he knew he was going to. Then, he saw it, the same mother as before towered over him. Blood covered her mouth and he could tell she was furious. Her jaws came down on his for the last time. The last thing Darius saw was the gaping jaws of the mother.

Alibi was in pure shock. It had all happened so fast. The stranger, a male Carnotaurus, drove them off from their meal. Mother backed down and led the siblings back into the Jungle, or at least most of the siblings. Alibi had noticed that Magna was missing and she warned Mother. Before she knew it, Mother was rushing back to the plains.

Alibi and Buck followed her, trying to keep up with her pace. Then, they witnessed it. Mother slammed into the stranger's side with her horns, she saved Magna from becoming another Carno's meal. Magna joined Alibi and Buck as Mother attacked the male. The male was knocked down onto the ground, Mother, once again, slammed her horns into the other Carnotaurus.

A loud shriek escaped the male's mouth. He stood up again, but Mother bit his neck and held onto his neck for a good thirty seconds, causing massive bleeding. She let go and the stranger staggered around for a bit before collapsing. Mother promptly finished him off.

His lifeless body was now sprawled out before them. Just moments before, he was the aggressor and the predator, but now, he was just a corpse. His body laid adjacent with the Maiasaura body. The eyes were still wide open, but there was no movement. Blood was everywhere. Mother was covered in it, her mouth dripped of it. She looked murderous.

None of the siblings had ever seen Mother in this kind of state before. Mother nudged them all towards the fresh corpse. She began to dig in, she was now ripping chunks of meat off of the male's body. They were all apprehensive about approaching the fresh kill. Even Buck, who is the most bloodthirsty of the three, was hesitant. However, Mother encouraged them to eat.

Alibi, at first, gagged at the sight of eating a fellow Carnotaurus. However, after taking a few mouthfuls, she actually liked it. Buck and Magna soon joined in. She didn't feel particularly okay with eating her own kind, but he was going to kill Magna. In Alibi's mind, the stranger deserved it. This day had taken a strange course.

After a while, Father came back and was visibly shocked at what had happened. He took a few bites as well. By then, all of them had eaten their fill and they began their trek back to the nest.

 **Oh man, this chapter was intense. Down below are the fun facts**

 **Fun Fact #1: By the time of this chapter, the Muttaburrasaurus, Polacanthus and Archaeornithomimus are now extinct on Jurassic Island.**

 **Fun Fact #2: This scene with Mother and Darius was heavily inspired by Planet Dinosaur, where a similar situation happens between Majungasaurus.**


	7. A New Threat

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delayed chapters. I've been very busy lately. As always, make sure to leave a review!**

Only the pale moonlight lit up the darkness of the night. The moonlight streaks through the canopy of the jungle, providing the only source of light during the night, although it isn't nearly as bright as the sun. Here, darkness reigns on the island. This is the time when most animals are sound asleep and when the island is at peace. There is an uneasy stillness in the environment once night comes. The distant calls of birds, frogs and monkeys can be heard, but other than that, activity during the night remains mostly dormant.

However, one predator stays awake for most of the night. His large eyes allow for extraordinary night vision. A vivid skin pigment allows for camouflage during the dark hours. Sharp claws at the ends of his hands allow for the grasping of small prey, vicious teeth allow him to tear prey apart and his infamous spit, which is extremely poisonous, allows him to disorient his victims. He is truly a killing machine at night, or at any other time of day.

This is Dilo, a male Dilophosaurus. He has lived on Jurassic Island since last year, when many animals migrated to the island during the drought. When he first arrived with his gang, he was quite unsure about this new land. Compared to Isla Sorna, Jurassic Island is much more petite, so territory on the island was highly sought after for. His pack hastily colonized the Lake Crimson area, near the center of the island. The Lake Crimson territory is a paradise, there was sufficient water, food and cover for his whole pack. However, most importantly, no other Dilophosaurus packs lived in this area.

Back on Isla Sorna, there were many different Dilophosaurus packs, all competing for resources. It was a harsh life, and life still is, but on Jurassic Island, competition between different Dilophosaurus gangs does not exist. Dilo and his gang, are the only ones of their kind on the island. It has created an atmosphere of tranquility for Dilo and his companions. The only thing they have to worry about are the numerous Carnotaurus living on the island, especially the juveniles. The juveniles Carnos are quite irritating, especially because they will sometimes steal kills from them. The immature nature of the juveniles also doesn't help. So, whenever Dilo has the chance, he tries to kill Carnotaurus chicks. He has already been successful in several instances. About ten months ago, his pack encountered four Carnotaurus chicks and he successfully killed one of them, however, their fun was ruined when the mother came back and scared them off.

Dilo has been observing that same family of Carnotaurus for some time. This Carnotaurus family also lives near the Crimson Lake. He has observed the family going down to the lake to drink and he witnessed, what he assumed to be the father, fighting and killing a Baryonyx, which are now rare on the island. Many months after that, he witnessed one of the chicks, now a juvenile, foolishly attempt to attack a juvenile Apatosaurus. And now, just a few weeks ago, he saw the mother of the brood, take down a rival, killing him in a vicious way. Shortly after, her offspring began to feed on the corpse. Cannibalism wasn't too common amongst Dilophosaurus, but it occasionally happened. Many years ago, he had observed a case of cannibalism, an old Dilophosaurus had died from dehydration, and many of the pack mates were starving. In order to survive, they had to eat their former compatriot.

A brush in the forest broke him from his daze. Another Dilophosaurus peeked its head out of the vegetation. She had a similar color pattern to Dilo, but she was duller in comparison. This is Layla, Dilo's longtime mate. Her slender body made its way out of the bushes and into the open. Her muzzle nudged his chin, she made a low hoot, this is a sign of affection. She twirled around him, sniffing him, inspecting him. Layla is trying to pick up the scent of any rival females. Both Dilo and Layla are very protective of each other, even the slightest foreign scent can arouse suspicion.

The rest of the pack is at the main nest, either resting or preparing for tomorrow. The Dilophosaurus mating season is right around the corner. Although Layla and Dilo are mates, they've never produced offspring before. The past few mating seasons have been rough and sometimes when conditions get too inhospitable, Dilophosaurus decide against mating and bringing offspring into the world. Their kin would have a much lower survival rate. Last year, when Dilo and the rest of his group arrived on Jurassic Island, there was an unbearable drought. This drought also occurred on Isla Sorna and many dinosaurs suffered agonizing deaths, due to dehydration. The year before the drought, a strange illness spread throughout the theropod population on Isla Sorna and once again, Dilo and Layla decided against having offspring.

However, this year was ripe for the picking. Nothing disastrous had occurred and it was shaping up to be a normal year.

Once more, Layla twirled around Dilo, her fleshy frills going up and down. Both of them were making low hooting noises. She came back up to Dilo's face and both of them were about to embrace….

 **THWUP-THWUP-THWUP**

A strange noise suddenly pierced through the sky. They were broken out of their daze by an unfamiliar sound. The peculiar sound was coming closer. Dilo looked up into the sky, desperately trying to locate the strange anomaly.

 **THWUP-THWUP-THWUP**

All of a sudden, a strange creature flew over the jungle, in lightning speed. Red and white flashing lights were blinking on the creature. These lights illuminated the dark body of this unknown organism. Its wings were like nothing he'd seen before, they were rotating around the main body at the top of the creature and these wings were so fast that they looked blurred. It also had a long tail, with another wing, albeit smaller.

As soon as it appeared, it was gone. The chopping noise that it made grew more distant until it was completely silent again. Nothing in the jungle made a peep.

A spark ignited Dilo's curiosity and now he wanted to know what kind of creature this was. It definitely wasn't a Pterosaur, they had fleshy wings, while the flying creature in the sky looked more unnatural, its wings rotated at an abnormal speed, no pterosaur, at least no pterosaur he's ever seen, can do this. Birds were another possibility, but they were covered in feathers and didn't make such metallic sounds. So, this had to be something completely new to the island.

The creature was apparently heading north, towards the open plains. He wanted to follow it and observe it. This new beast could be a threat to his pack and the other dinosaurs on the island, he needs to assess the situation. From the looks of it, this beast is much larger than Dilophosaurus, so he needs to be careful.

He quickly signaled for Layla to follow him; however, she was reluctant. Her urge to learn more about this "thing" was not at all there. However, with enough reassurance, he was able to persuade her to join him. Soon enough, both of them were rushing back to the Dilophosaurus den.

After ten or so minutes of sprinting through the foliage of the jungle, Dilo and Layla finally arrived at the nest site. There were nine Dilophosaurus at the den, some were asleep and others were up creating the new nests for tomorrow. In total, Dilo had eleven Dilophosaurus in his gang, including him and Layla. There were five females and six males, they are a closely-knit community and this year, they will be adding many new members to the group. After a few weeks, the females will lay their eggs and then wait for about a month, then the chicks will hatch, although many won't survive past one year.

Only four Dilophosaurus were awake, of those four, two were Dilo's most trusted pack mates. Razor and Spitter were Dilo's closest compatriots, they always accompanied him on hunts, wherever he went, they ventured along with him. The two were actually siblings, the only ones of their clutch to survive, they were hardboiled warriors, doing whatever it took to take down game and to delight their leader. Right now, the two were bickering between themselves, just as he expected. Razor and Spitter always had an intense rivalry, although that is to be expected from brethren. Their rivalry mainly stemmed from Dilo himself. One always tried to outdo the other in terms of impressing Dilo, but both were ample fighters. Dilo treated both brothers equally, just so their rivalry didn't get in the way of the hunts.

As the two brothers were snapping at each other, Dilo made a low growl and the two ceased their gratuitous fight. Dilo made a series of low hoots and chirps, telling both of his wingmen that they had a new mission, to find the mysterious creature that flew right over the jungle, which, apparently, both brothers had also seen, but they had been frightened by the strange organism. However, Dilo was able to convince them to follow his lead, well, they had no choice in the matter anyways.

With his beckoning, the four of them took off, heading north where the creature was going.

 **An hour later, the Northern Plains.**

So far, they have had no luck finding the outlandish airborne creature. The four of them had been traveling north for some time, having exited the jungle and entering the northern plains, which was a territory Dilo and his gang rarely ventured to, as they preferred the thick foliage of the jungle to ambush their victims. When they exited their familiar territory, they went past the Maiasaura and Carnotaurus carcasses, which were adjacent to each other. A few weeks ago, Dilo had witnessed the Crimson Lake Carnotaurus family take out a rival Carno and they proceeded to eat it, in a case of cannibalism, which Dilo knew they were capable of. That family has kept themselves fed for several weeks because of both carcasses, but Dilo's gang also benefitted. Whenever the family left the premises, the gang would scavenge off of the decaying bodies. Although they were chased off by the juvenile Carnotaurus, which, he actually recognized because he had experienced a past encounter with them, when they were just chicks.

A year ago, him, Razor and Spitter ambushed a group of baby Carnotaurus, in which Dilo successfully killed one of the offspring, however, the big Momma Carnotaurus prevented them from killing the rest. However, these chicks, which were once vulnerable to their attacks, were now larger than the Dilophosaurus and now the tables have turned. He didn't relish getting bullied by those immature

Carnotaurus, but he had to deal with it. A part of him had a feeling that the juveniles recognized him and detested him for killing one of their siblings, but he could care less about what they think.

After running some more, they came across a sleeping Ankylosaurus, they slept with one eye open, in order to keep watch for any predators, although, the Ankylosaurus didn't move when Dilo and his gang came a little too close, probably because it knew it could smash all of them to smithereens if they even tried to attack. So, they just ignored the slumbering tank and moved on.

The endless plains continued for some time, occasionally they'd see some sleeping dinosaurs, such as a whole herd of Maiasaura. Most of the herd was asleep, however, a few sentries were up, guarding the vulnerable Maiasaura, especially the juveniles. The slept in a large circle, with the largest adults on the outside, smaller adults closer to the center and with juveniles/babies in the center. The sentries were out on the edges, patrolling the surrounding areas. Of course, Dilo didn't have any interest in these Maiasaura right now, the mysterious flying creature was much more fascinating. Plus, the herd was well defended anyways.

The four of them continued on, until they reached a small pond. They had been searching for an hour, but it seemed futile. This creature had disappeared into thin air. Their search had come up with nothing productive, this was all just a wild goose chase and everybody was quite irritated, especially because they travelled half way across the island to find nothing of importance, it was a shame. As they were about to head back to the den, Dilo heard the familiar sound again…

 **THWUP-THWUP-THWUP**

The odd sound increased, it was getting closer, it was coming from the south. All four of them turned their direction to face the south.

 **THWUP-THWUP-THWUP**

All of a sudden, a large object flew over them. This time, he had a clearer view of this thing. He saw the rotating wings, which made a chopping sound, but he could also see that the wing was made up of several blade-like arms or something, it was hard for his mind to understand this. He also saw, what looked to be legs, but they were round. They were located on the underside of the creature, one was up front, towards the nose, while the other two were closer to the hindquarters. He also saw another peculiar feature; the sides of it were open and there were other organisms inside! He had never seen anything like it, maybe these other things depended on this large bladed creature for transportation? He didn't know, it was a very odd sight. Towards the head, or what he assumed was the head, there was a clear section where he could see inside the blade winged creature. There were two smaller creatures in their as well! Were these things parasites or something? His curiosity only grew.

It flew over them and went over a ridge, disappearing from view. Now, with an increased inquisitiveness, he started to head north, where this blade winged object had gone too. He rallied his comrades and his mate; they were shaking because the sound that the winged creature made was so loud and was so foreign. However, after encouraging them to continue on, they reluctantly followed him.

As they came closer to the ridge, Dilo could hear other sounds, some foreign and some familiar. He could hear the yells of some unfamiliar animal, the chopping sound of the winged creature, and the cries of some dinosaurs, which he was familiar with.

 **VROOM-VROOM-VROOM**

Then, another bizarre noise could be heard. He needed to see what was triggering all of this commotion. They traversed up the ridge and what they saw on the other side was like nothing they'd seen before.

A whole camp of an assorted group of animals was set up, with the strange flying creatures laying on the ground, with several smaller animals, that looked sort of like Howler Monkeys, except they didn't have tails, much less hair and walked upright. They were unloading what looked like crates and were transporting them to a strange quadrupedal animal which had round legs, and its insides were exposed, although there was no blood. Instead, the hairless monkeys got into it and drove away, somehow controlling the movement of the round legged beast. How were they doing this? These insignificant monkey creatures were somehow controlling these much larger beasts, it was truly fascinating, but also frightening. Their new neighbors might use these enslaved creatures against them.

They were also bringing in yellow colored organisms which were moving the dirt around and many of these strange monkeys were building some sort of nest, except this nest seemed to be made of metal. To the far right, away from most of the commotion, were several cages, in which several dinosaurs were being held in. In the closest cage, was a Sinoceratops and its offspring. The adult seemed distressed and was ramming the iron bars of the cage. The second cage contained an Ankylosaurus, who was idly standing by, not knowing what to do in this situation. The third and last one, had an adult Carnotaurus with brown stripes going down its back with the rest of its body being tan, he had never encountered this individual Carnotaurus before. How had such tiny creatures captured these large dinosaurs? This was truly troubling.

He needed to get closer, so he could investigate, but he needed to be careful, these new monkeys were dangerous, he didn't know of any other animals that could do anything like this. He needed a plan. He turned to Razor and Spitter, they were going to go to the left side and investigate the odd nests that they were building, while Layla and him would go scope out the captured dinosaurs and some of the new arrivals. With that, he sent his two wingmen, now, Layla and Dilo headed towards the cages.

In order to stay hidden from the tail less monkeys, Dilo and Layla took a game trail, which led to a clump of trees, where they could easily evade their new neighbors, from there, they would investigate.

Peering out from the bushes, Dilo and Layla now had a more in-depth view of this whole operation. Several of the monkeys unknowingly walked past them, unaware of their presence. Some of them were wearing lab coats, others were wearing orange and yellow attire. Some of them had darks suits on with a bunch of fancy looking stuff. He also spotted, what he assumed, were the warriors of this new group. These warriors were carrying sticks, which he assumed were their weapons, since they didn't have any sharp teeth or claws. They were also wearing a leathery topping on their heads, maybe it was for display? These new creatures were mystifying.

Dilo decided to move towards the cages. He creeped towards the cage closest to him, where the Carnotaurus was being held. The theropod was obviously irritated, it barely had enough room to stand and it had no room to move around. For a second, Dilo and the unfamiliar Carnotaurus eyed each other, but quickly broke it off when heard something thump to the ground. Dilo quickly turned around, only to see that Layla had accidentally knocked over a barrel, making a loud clattering sound. Dilo jumped up, surely, they heard that. Dilo pushed Layla out of the way and led her behind a wooden crate, so they could hide.

Around the corner of the cage, one of the guards came around. His uniform was black, he had a small stick in his hand, which emitted a white light. His boots crunched the ground as he came closer. He pointed his light stick towards the fallen barrel, he came closer. The guard crouched down next to the barrel, then, he shined his light on something on the ground. Dilo peered from behind the crate to see what the sentry was doing. Then he realized what the guard was looking at, Dilo's footprints.

This wasn't good, this individual was now suspicious and soon enough, this guys friends will be alerted to the presence of Dilo. He needed to silence this guard, plus, he didn't know what their meet tasted like. He signaled for Layla to stay back and then, he scurried out from his hiding position.

The guard pulled out a little black box with an antenna, he began talk into it, although Dilo couldn't understand what he was saying. These strange beings had a strange way of communicating, that was for sure. As the guard communicated into the black box, he turned around towards the cages, looking away from Dilo's position. This was perfect, Dilo liked scaring his prey before killing it, this thing was so unaware.

He leaped on top of a log and into a bush, making a high-pitched hooting call, while also rustling the leaves. The guard quickly spun around, alerted by the animalistic noise. Dilo began to make his way through the foliage, until he made it to a tree. He poked his head out, making another high-pitched hoot. The guard shined his light into Dilo's face, forcing Dilo to close his eyes for a split second before adjusting to the increased light. The guard then pulled out another stick, and aimed it at him. What the heck did this guy think a stick was going to do to him. He cautiously stepped out from behind the tree and slowly made his way towards the guard. The guard then yelled at him, but Dilo didn't understand what it was saying.

The guard began talking into his black box. Dilo didn't know why, was it stupid? It was just talking to a black rock. What an odd creature. Dilo looked at the man, curiously. Their eyes met for a split second, he had blue eyes, which Dilo found unusual. These new primates were quite interesting, they could successfully capture dinosaurs that were some of the most dangerous on the island, they utilized new organisms which seemed to help them in their endeavors to locate and capture dinosaurs.

As Dilo marveled at the man, something hit him in the neck. A dart with a red plume was sticking out of his neck. Another guard had come up from his right while he was distracted. After the initial shock of the hit subsided, he realized that he was under attack. He pivoted his head towards the other guard. He was now reloading his stick.

Dilo hastily sprung into action. His frills extended outward and a hiss escaped his mouth, a dark goo flew from his mouth and hit the armed guard in the eyes. He screamed and desperately tried to get the poisonous liquid off, he fell to the ground. The other guard pulled up his weapon and loaded a dart into it. Immediately, he aimed it straight at Dilo.

He didn't want another dart embedded in his body, he needed to act quickly. The guard fired another dart at him, but he evaded it. However, he tripped over the second guard, who was still laying on the ground, with the poisonous goo all over his face and hands. He hit the ground hard, he felt something break in his arm, a bone may have snapped and if so, it definitely was a bad omen to come.

He struggled to get up, as his left arm was throbbing in severe pain. His vision was now becoming blurred and he felt woozy. He was now standing, but he struggled to keep his balance, his legs were swaying back and forth, he felt unsteady. Was it because of the dart? Was this causing his instability in this moment? The first guard that he had encountered was now aiming his weapon at him. As he was about to fire, something tackled him to the ground.

It was Layla, she was intervening in this situation. Her frills opened up and she hissed at the guard, the lethal black goo, once again, made contact with the guard's face, most of it landing on his eyes. That was always the nastiest spot. The guard tried to run away, but tripped due to his low visibility. He writhed on the ground as he urgently attempted to scrub the black guck off. However, Dilo collapsed, the effects of the dart were now too prevailing, his eyes were bleary eyed, he wanted to sleep, maybe he could take a nap?

As Layla was ripping into the guard's stomach, spilling his gut contents, more guards showed up at the scene. Blood was everywhere and the scent of it was very distinct. Layla was biting into the man's neck, to finish him off. Her jaws clenched his jugular, draining the life out of him as blood poured out of his now exposed throat. The guard was now gurgling blood, Dilo could tell it was all over, there was no chance of recovery now.

However, the other guards fired their darts at Layla, with three of them hitting her. One in the neck and two others on her chest. She flinched; the guards were now encircling her. There was no prospect of escape for either of them now. Layla was now getting lightheaded; three darts work a lot faster. She collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

Dilo looked above him, many guards now surrounded him. A man with black hair and a lab coat emerged from the crowd of men. He hovered over Dilo, looking at his new prize. He seemed to be older than the others, maybe he was their leader? One his hands ran down Dilo's face, it felt soothing, but Dilo didn't want to be taken by these savages. The man said something, but it was just a jumble of weird noises to him. He pointed to two of the guards, the immediately came forward. They put Dilo in the back of some sort of vehicle. Dilo looked back on last time, he saw the strange man in the lab coat looking at him. Then, everything went black.

 **So, this chapter was quite long and I decided to focus on another character, not related to Alibi's family! I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to write in the perspective of a different dinosaur. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, once again, sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will focus on another non-Carnotaurus character. Now, for the fun fact.**

 **Fun Fact, this chapter takes place right before the events of Season one episode five, also, Dilo has appeared in three seasons of Jurassic Island, making a cameo in Season 3. He has been in the most seasons out of any character.**


	8. Bary

The salty scent of the ocean water filled his nostrils, wave after wave crashed onto the sandy beach, and then quickly receded. The waves often brought shells and pebbles onto the beach, but most importantly, food. Along the long stretch of beach, which extended for miles, dead fish, seals and rarely, whales washed up onto the beach, carried by the currents to the island. Some are half eaten and if he is lucky, he can find a full carcass. The ocean, although a place that is viewed by most dinosaurs as foreign and dangerous, is a provider of food for him. Other animals, such as the local Pteranodons, Seagulls and Compys also enjoy the seafood.

This is Bary, a male Baryonyx. He has lived on Jurassic Island his whole, being born ten years ago, he practically knows every nook and cranny of this island. Bary had many secret hunting, hidden away from rival Baryonyx, this spot in particular, was a common area to scavenge from. Bary and his species are efficient piscivores. The Baryonyx has a gigantic claw on its hands, used to catch fish and he is also equipped with conical teeth, with also help him hold and kill his prey. Although he is mainly a piscivore, he also hunts terrestrial animals, such as Muttaburrasaurus and Archaeornithomimus, however, both of these species have disappeared from the island's ecosystem, and although Bary could hunt the new dinosaurs that now inhabit the island, they are simply either too large or dangerous.

The Maiasaura, for example, is larger than the aforementioned Muttaburrasaurus, plus, the Maiasaura live in larger herds, so it might take a pack to hunt down a Maiasaura, however, Bary is not a social animal. Baryonyx don't group together in packs like a lot of other carnivores do, its just not in their nature. The Sinoceratops is simply too dangerous and would tear apart Bary's light body. A piercing stab from the horn would end his life. Ankylosaurus was also bunched into the same category as the Sinoceratops, a hit from that club could take him out for good. The Gallimimus, one of the most defenseless dinosaurs, is also hard to hunt, it is the fastest animal on the island, going up to forty miles per hour, while Bary can hardly go past half that.

So, his options were now restricted to mainly fish and other sea life, which he didn't mind, however there was one problem. Jurassic isn't big enough for two large theropod dinosaurs. Ever since the Carnotaurus invaded the island, the Baryonyx population has been on a steep decline, in fact, Bary hasn't seen another Baryonyx on the island in months, this was a very troubling sign because if there were no other Baryonyx on the island, Bary wouldn't be able to mate and the Jurassic Island lineage would die out. Their numbers had also been reduced by last year's drought, which devastated most local dinosaur populations, so maybe, if the drought hadn't occurred, maybe the Baryonyx could have coexisted with the Carnotaurus? This was pure speculation of course, the Carnotaurus were very aggressive, more so than Bary and his brethren, Baryonyx were known to be timid.

As he was dissecting his thoughts, he noticed a body wash up on the shore, about a fifty or so meters up shore, towards the north. He couldn't tell what it was, he needed an up-close look. He started to wander towards the new object on the beach. As he got closer, he could tell what it was. It was a Pacific Bluefin Tuna and it was a massive one too, probably three meters long. As he got closer, he could see a bite mark on its rear, a shark may have taken a gander and tried to eat it. However, most of the body was intact and it was relatively fresh.

He grasped the tuna fish with his heavy claws, trying to keep in his hands, however, the fish was too large to carry with his limbs, he may need to drag it across the sand with jaws. Bary latched onto the tuna's head and started to move backwards, away from the saline water. He dragged the fresh corpse across the sandy beach, bringing it towards the tree line of the jungle. The almost half ton fish was strenuous to drag, even for large theropod such as himself. Finally, he reached his perch, where a few palm trees provided ample cover from the deadly rays of the sun.

With his heavy claws, he began to tear flesh apart, using his arms to bring the flesh to his jaws. He never got tired of the fishy taste; it was even better than dinosaur meat. He gorged on the flesh for an hour, eating all that he fit in his digestive tract. Even a few Compys and Seagulls attempted to get a nimble, but Bary wasn't keen on sharing his food. After his meal, he sat down on the beach, letting the sun bathe him.

His stomach was finally satisfied. He sat on the beach for another hour, observing the local scenery.

Sea turtles were quite commonplace here on the beach, they laid their eggs on the beach, sheltered under a small mound of sand. The parents then leave their eggs. After a while, they hatch and the baby Sea Turtles crawl to the ocean, most don't make it, Seagulls, Compys, and Pteranodons pick off the younglings one by one, only a few escape. When Bary was younger, a juvenile, he would also prey on the hatchlings, it was customary for juvenile Baryonyx to prey Sea turtles, mostly the babies. Today, there were several adults Sea Turtles laying their eggs on the coast. If Bary wasn't full of Tuna, he surely would have killed one of the Sea Turtles, but they were lucky, for now, he'll let them be.

Seals were also somewhat common, although not on this side of the island, they were located on the southern tip of the island where a small colony of a few dozen seals live. Bary had eaten seal a few times, however it was rare treat. He knew of several Baryonyx who used to live on the southern tip, they depended on the seals for food, unlike the other Baryonyx on the island. He didn't know if those Baryonyx were still alive, Bary may be the last of his kind on this island.

For the past few months, Bary had been hiding on this beach, avoiding the Carnotaurus whenever he could, so far, it was a successful plan, the only problem was that there were no other Baryonyx. Atleast he was at peace here, no disturbances.

Actually, he has been noticing some unusual activity on the island the past couple of days. Some blade winged creatures have been patrolling the island, the sound that these things made were disturbing, he didn't like it. Whenever it came near, Bary concealed himself under the palm trees. They were very strange. There were also humans on the island now, or what he assumed were humans. He had never seen a human before, however, he has heard stories from his parents about humans. His parents gave him a pretty vivid description of humans, round head, stood upright, bipedal, tailless, and they usually had a patch of hair on top their heads, although some were bald. They were peculiar animals. They used other creatures, such as the Blade Wing, that's the name he has given that animal and the Round Leg, which is a terrestrial animal the humans use to move around quickly. He didn't know how they did it, he had also witnessed the humans kidnap several dinosaurs, some of which are extremely perilous to simply be around.

As he was pondering his thoughts, he looked up at the sky. The sun was partially blocked by the clouds. It was almost noon; he could tell by the position of the sun. Usually at noon, he would take a nap, especially after such a filling feast, but he was still energetic. Maybe he could take a stroll along the shoreline.

As he was about to get up, he heard something in the distance, something vaguely familiar. As he got closer, he could make out the sound, it was the heavy grunts of some sort of dinosaur. There were probably several because the grunts were quite vocal. Then, in the next moment, he could feel the ground lightly tremble, the several ton dinosaurs were headed straight for him.

In the distance, he could make out a large mob of what looked to be Sinoceratops, they were running away from something, but what was it? He rationalized that it would be advantageous to take cover in the tree line, that way he won't get trampled and at the same time avoid whatever was chasing them. However, he had a pretty good inkling on what was in pursuit of them.

Bary looked out from his hiding spot, which is right behind a large rock and a lot of vegetation. The Sinoceratops ran right past his spot, there were about eight or so individuals in the herd, all of them were panting in a crazy haze of panic. He had never witnessed the Sinoceratops give ground before, they usually stood and fought. One Sinoceratops, a juvenile, he assumed because of its lightly built body compared to the others, was lagging behind.

Behind the herd, the Round Leg creatures were chasing them, the humans were seated inside, one was standing up, he had a weapon in his hand, it was some sort of boom stick. It shot out dangerous projectiles, he had witnessed the effects of the darts before and as he suspected, the juvenile Sinoceratops had a dart on his hindquarters, this was why it was struggling to keep up with his peers. This dart, that the humans used, tranquillized the dinosaurs, it was a sedative, most other dinosaurs didn't know this, but Bary had witnessed this several times before.

The juvenile Sinoceratops stopped in its tracks, the second-round legged creature blocked it from continuing on with the herd, this juvenile was now trapped between the two round legs. The humans fired a second dart, however it missed, the Sinoceratops dodged it as it charged. The Humans and their pet, reversed and turned to the right, the Sinoceratops barely missed them. Another dart hit the juvenile on the hindquarters again. This just enraged the fuming male even more, and he spun around again. He attempted another charge, however, the round leg and its human masters swerved out of the way, avoiding a fatal collision.

The young male spun around again, however; Bary noticed that the effects of the darts were now taking hold. His posture was sloppy, his feet were now swaying side to side. His eyes were also drooping, the sedative was kicking in. The Humans were now circling the Sinoceratops like vultures. The Sinoceratops attempted another seasoned charge, however, his whole body was off balance and once again, he failed to hit any of the round legs.

A third dart hit the young male on his left hindleg. Now, he was struggling to even stand. The young male had a lot of brawn and bravery, Bary will acknowledge as much, even for a herbivore, it was very respectable. The young male attempted one last assault on the humans, he charged at them, but it was a futile attempt, before he even reached the round leg creature, the male's legs gave way and he crashed onto the white sand. The young male was defeated.

Bary was astonished yet frightened at the same time, if they could do this to the most infamous herbivore, then what does that mean for himself?

The Humans were now surrounding the now slumbering juvenile. There were eight humans, they were securing the area, probably to keep Bary and other carnivores away from the sedated bull. One of the humans, set off a flare, which emitted red smoke into the air. Two pairs of humans were also now patrolling the area, they had their boom sticks with them, even though these humans were puny, they still packed a punch. Humans were like snakes, they seem non-threatening at first, but then they surprise you with a venomous bite, except humans have intelligence and are quite crafty too.

A familiar, but still bizarre sound was emanating from the south. Bary knew what it was…

 **THWUMP-THWUMP-THWUMP**

It was the blade wing! One of the human's most useful assets. This blade wing was orange colored and dwarfed the regular versions, it's underside was cut out, instead, it had a crane it could use to transport heavy objects, in this case, it would be the Sinoceratops. The wind grew more powerful as the blade wing started lowering itself closer to the ground. Several cranes dropped to the ground. The human ground team began to attach the cranes to some sort of sheet, it looked like this would keep the Sinoceratops from falling out. Once secured, it began to lift the dinosaur up into the air.

The Blade was soon on its way, leaving everything else in the dust. As soon as it appeared, it was gone again, it chopping sounds growing more distant. Soon, the humans packed up and got back into the round legs. They quickly drove off, probably to find more dinosaurs.

After they had left, Bary reluctantly stepped out of his hiding spot. The coordination of the humans was impressive, but he had never seen any animal this so well organized. They had intelligence, tools and an organized pack. This may be the biggest threat to Jurassic Island yet.


End file.
